Wave and Beach
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: AU.Like wave uncompleted without beach, so life uncompleted without love. Taniyama Mai was an orphan who was sold by her nasty guardian and Shibuya Kazuya, a son of a Duke, was frustrated upon his father's plan. Both of them met and created big mistake. But unknown to them, something dark and evil will falls on them. Will the Natsume Guardians able to protect them? NxM.
1. What is Happening?

**Wave and Beach.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** Ghost Hunt is belongs to Fuyumi Ono-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the light novels/ manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** AU. Like wave uncompleted without beach, so life uncompleted without love. Tanyama Mai, 19, was an orphan who was sold by her nasty guardian to the brothel but she managed to run away. Shibuya Kazuya, 20, a son of a Duke, was frustrated upon his father's plan to marry him with other noble's daughter. Both of them met and by mistake, making a horrible mistake that changed their life forever. What exactly happened to them?

**Author's Note: **I don't know why or what's wrong with me, but I believe it must be due to the exam stress and exhausted that I'm suffering right now. I put Curse Gift temporarily on hiatus right now due to the current situation which makes me unable to think for the Nakagawa case; however I got this idea based on one of the novels that I read in my country.

This second story of mine is an Alternate Universal; same characters but different time, space and dimension but still maintaining certain themes and plots so I guess it's my own to make these things up! Maybe there will be some mature contains inside of this story so in mean time, I will put this into 'T' first before changing into the 'M' side.

Urgh! Somehow I feel like I'm turning into pervert… Stupid idea!

Have a good time reading and don't forget to review!

**Pairing:** Mai Taniyama & Kazuya Shibuya/ Naru

**Genre:** Fantasy x Suspense x Hurt x Comfort x Romance x Mystery x Supernatural x Adventure

**Wave 1:** What is happening?

A girl with a pair of brown eyes slowly opened her eyes as the sunray hit directly on the face. A soft sigh escaped her pink lips, before licked it with her tongue. Her brown hair was messy, went to many directions as she rolled over the bed and closed her eyes back, pulled the warm pillow next to her into her embrace, which returned her embrace.

…

Wait a minute? WARM PILLOW?

She immediately snapped her eyes opened and sat up. Much to her surprise, laid next to her, was a young man who was sleeping soundly. His hair was black jet, mess just like her, and most of all…

He was half-naked, covered by blanket up to his chest.

That girl gasped as she saw an unknown man, sleep together with her on the same bed, without any clothes on his body. She looked around and saw that a pile of clothes; mostly his and hers, lay on the floor. Even her undergarments were laid on the floor, helplessly.

Then the reality hit her.

She started to feel pain between her legs, and much to her shock and fear, she was naked, just like the young man next to her. Grabbed the blanket and held it close to her chest, shaken hands slowly lift up the blanket and looked down to her legs, trying to make sure something that she really did not want to see or happen to her.

She saw blood stained down her legs and on the cover. She started to breathe heavily, her tears started to pile up, and then she did something that commonly girls in her current situation would do.

She screamed.

* * *

><p>A woman in late 30s was sipping her tea while reading a newspaper when suddenly she heard a loud scream, followed by some noises on the upstairs of her house.<p>

"KYAAAAAAHH~!"

She choked her tea upon hearing the scream before coughed terribly. As she put down her cup and newspaper down on the table, she quickly went outside the kitchen and went fast to one of the bedrooms on the second floor. Her black, silk hair that reached her shoulders and bangs that cut into middle flew gently as she took each of the steps on the stairs before her feet stomped on the floor of the second floor.

She grabbed the doorknob and she swore, that time, she could hear some arguments between man and a girl. Sighed hopelessly, she pushed the door off and let herself involved into something that she never thought, but not impossible to happen, happened in front of her eyes.

"What the hell are you thinking you're doing? Screaming like that in the morning! Urgh! My head hurts…" Growled the young man as he half sat from the bed, other hand held his head.

"THAT'S SUPPOSE TO BE MY QUESTIONS! WHO ARE YOU? HOW ON EARTH ARE WE HERE? NAKED LIKE THIS! GET OFF! OOFFF!" Screamed the brown hair girl in panic, as she held the blanket closer to her body.

Good thing that the blanket was larger and longer than usual, or otherwise, another world war would happen!

The woman really felt wanted to laugh if she did not see the situation in front of her. Normally she would do, but right now, the people she was facing right now was not someone that people should be mess around.

Especially that boy.

"How should I know? I also want to know…IZUMI-SAMA!" Said the young boy as his eyes went wide as well as the girl, so shock to see who was standing at the door at all time.

Oh great, now she see and hear everything, then it's the end of the world for both of them!

The woman named Izumi smirked as she walked closer to the bed, "Well, I should say that I'm quite impressive young man, on how things turned out like this…"

The young boy narrowed his eyes as he heard Izumi's words. For those who did not know her very well, she was a woman with many hidden abilities, and one of them was on how she managed to manipulate people according to her will.

Damn it! Of all people, why would it must be her?

"Although I'm a bit embarrassing how it turns out like this but…" She said as she turned around and looked at the pale, crying young girl. "What is your name dear?"

Her voice was soft and gentle, just like a kind mother, that it was able to make the poor girl looked at her and said in shaken, "Mai…Taniyama…Mai…"

"How old are young Mai-chan?"

"Nine…nineteen, ma'am…" She said, still crying.

"I see…" She said, as suddenly they heard some footsteps running towards the room and revealed a young boy at the age of 18, in front of them.

"Oka-san! I heard scream! What is…WAAAARRRGGHH!" Shouted the young boy as his face turned red 100 % before a sound of smack was heard throughout the room.

SMACK!

THUMB!

"HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU EITAROU NOT TO BURST INTO SOMEONE'S ROOM! HAVE SOME MANNERS WILL YOU?" Shouted Izumi as she punched her OWN SON, much to the youngsters' surprise.

"Go…gomen…oka-san…" Meek the poor boy as he held his bleeding nose.

"What is going on here, oka-san?" Asked the son.

"That's what I'm trying to found out! I want to answer on how this thing is happening right now!" Claimed the young man as turned around from the poor girl.

"At least consider Mai-chan's feeling you arrogant brat!" Said Izumi in stern voice as she threw his clothes right on his face.

Eitarou at the same time handed Mai's clothes; was using his power without touching them as his face was blushing in red. He quickly went out of the room after Mai took her clothes and left into the small bathroom, which located inside the room. Izumi left the young man after telling both of the pair to go down to the living room where she and her son will be waiting there.

Slowly rose to his feet, the young man pick up a robe that was placed inside the closet when he suddenly heard small cry from the bathroom, alongside with the sound of the falling water from the shower. His irritated face slowly fell off, and was replaced by a sad expression on his face. Deep inside of his heart, he felt regret for what had happened, but he knew that he shouldn't blame everything to the poor girl since none of them knew what exactly happened and who should to be put on blame.

He then left the room and went to another bathroom, before preparing himself for another deathly torture that will came from the elder woman, who was waiting for them in the living room.

* * *

><p>Imai Eitarou, and his mother, Mizuno Izumi or Imai Izumi (sometimes his mother would use her maiden name (1) for some reasons) sat next to each other in the living room, opposite to them were Taniyama Mai and the 'arrogant brat'. Eitarou puffed his cheeks as he remembered what kind of name his mother had used on him, thus making everyone's eyes looking at him. He quickly apologized and looked at his mother, as he knew his mother wanted to deal this matter than he himself believed to be a serious matter as well.<p>

"So…that's what happened, huh?" Asked Izumi as she crossed her arms and eyes closed.

"Yes…" Said Mai, paled and upset.

Izumi leaned herself again the sofa, tried to think what she should do. Although she was not a noble person by birth, however she held something that even the noble people unable to archive, no matter how hard they try. Something that she was actually unhappy with it, which unfortunately had been inherited by her son Eitarou as well.

Eitarou looked at his mother before his eyes fell on the pair in front of him. The girl Mai quickly fell down her head, while the man next to her looked away from him. Eitarou, although he was only 18, he knew more than these two had experienced in life.

It was not that he did not understand the situation in front of him, however, as a teenager who slowly moved into the pre-adult life, he knew what had happen should not left behind like that. He knew the consequences would be fell on the girl terribly, while the guy can easily left the problem behind. Why? Of course, because he's a guy and she's a girl; common answers that he got when he faced with this kind of problem.

Which of course, he wanted to kill this person if he wanted to do the same thing as this one-san (2) in front of him.

"You have to take responsibility on her," Said Izumi which making everyone's head snapped and looked at her.

"And why is that?" Asked the man as he stood up, looked very angry.

"That's because you're already SLEPT with her you idiot! Are you wanted to leave her like that after what had happened?" Said Izumi as she narrowed her eyes, looked very angry.

"It's not my fault if she's fall on me! It's not that I want to be as good looking as I am now."

Mai's head snapped and then she looked at the guy next to her, looked wide. She was angry when she heard it was not his fault to steal her innocent away, but the next thing she heard has make her to look at him in closer way.

He was young, probably in 20s, and he had a gorgeous looking face with pale skin that seemed to match with his jet black hair. He was taller than her, his lips were pink and what had made her fascinated was his deep blue eyes that shone with mystery as well as deep blue ocean. She never saw such beautiful eyes in her life, so it was right about him not wanting to be good-looking guy from his own will. It seemed mostly like a gift from heaven.

However something flickering in her head; this guy seemed not willingly responsible on her after what happened huh?

Started to feel angry, she stood up on her feet and shouted to him much to everyone surprise.

"SO YOU WANT TO RUN AWAY FROM YOUR CRIME, HUH NARU?"

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes as silent suddenly wrapped the once 'hot debate are' in the living room. Everyone's eyes were glued on her, making her felt very uncomfortable with the current situation. It was not until the man looked at her and asked with calm but serious tone, "What did you just call me?"

She looked at him with shock, before spoke, "Naru…short for narcissist?"

Upon hearing her answer, after such a long silent Eitarou burst out his laugh as he clenched his stomach and rolled on the floor. His mother also laughed but less hysterical than her son, while 'Naru' looked at her with a look that she could not understand at all. It seems like a moment but, for Mai, it seems like she saw some kind of sad and missing feelings that reflected in his deep blue eyes.

"It's a good name to you too, nee 'Naru'-san?" Said Eitarou as slowly sat up from his roll.

"Enough laughing?" Asked Naru as he sat down and crossed his arms with scowl on his face.

"Sorry, my bad…" Said Izumi as she sighed. Really, this is something new! She thought in her heart. "Let's continue with our discussion."

"What should we do, Izumi…san?" Asked Mai, afraid. It seemed that these three people knew each other; Izumi was Eitarou's mother and both them knew Naru as well so she was the only stranger between them.

Wait a minute; did she just call him, Naru?

Well, he did not bother to tell her his name so that should be his name from now on, said Mai within herself.

Unknown to her, Eitarou just smirked as he heard her thought. (3)

"I know this will create problems if we left this matter just like that, Naru," She said as she looked at Naru. He seemed tense upon the name 'Naru' before he sighed and nodded his head.

"Mai is alone and as an adult, as well as someone in high position than you, I can't let any of you let go of this matter without holding responsibility. So I come out with a plan which can benefit each of you as well as responsible with each other," Said Izumi as the teens looked at her with question face.

"And your solution is…?" Asked Naru with uneasy feeling. _'Somehow I don't feel quite good about this.'_ He thought.

"Both of you should get married as soon as possible!"

Everyone then sighed in relief after hearing what Izumi had said, but then, Naru and Mai, as well as Eitarou quickly snapped and looked at the adult woman with shock expression on their faces.

"YOU SAY WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha! Cliffhanger! Sorry mina-san, love to continue this but I'm running out of time, got some urgent things to do! Both Izumi and Eitarou are my OCs, but I'll explain this matter in the next chapter. Sorry for not able to make the situation happening, just couldn't do it.<strong>

**I hope that you people enjoy this story, and please read and review. Meet again in the next chapter. Ja ne. –Aoi Kitsukawa.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hints or Explanations:<strong>_

(1) **Maiden name** –A maiden name is a name when a single woman still uses her family surname before marrying into another family. Mizuno was Izumi's maiden name, as her married name is actually Imai.

(2) **Mai is older than Eitarou** –When Mai told Izumi that her age was 19, Izumi had told her son that he's a year younger than Mai. That was why he called Mai as nee-san; it is a sign of respect towards someone who is older than he is.

(3) **Eitarou can hear Mai's thought** –This is actually had something to do with his ability, which was mentioned by Izumi in her previous monologue. This is something that we call as Telepathy ability, which a part of ESP ability. Commonly we know only Gene and Naru had this connection but in Eitarou's case, he can hear other people' thought as well.


	2. Responsibility

**Wave and Beach.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** Ghost Hunt is belongs to Fuyumi Ono-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the light novels/ manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** AU. Like wave uncompleted without beach, so life uncompleted without love. Taniyama Mai, 19, was an orphan who was sold by her nasty guardian to the brothel but she managed to run away. Shibuya Kazuya, 20, a son of a Duke, was frustrated upon his father's plan to marry him with other noble's daughter. Both of them met and by mistake, making a horrible mistake that changed their life forever. What exactly happened to them?

**Author's Note: **Ahahahaha! I never thought it would end up like this! Thank you for all readers who read my stories, I really appreciate it! Special thanks to Aktaiy, Sumi20, angelthatfell, mumu and thearistocrat for the reviews and story alerts! Kyaaa~! I'm soo happy!

Mumu-san, for you question, I put the answer at the end of the story.

OK…This chapter 2 is a bit details since I decided to explain a bit on what exactly the world that our beloved Ghost Hunt characters are living. Since this story has fantasy and adventure genres on it, so I'll explain the world little by little. Maybe I'll put a special chapter just for the terminologies and explanations. Please inform me if any of you want me to make this special chapter.

Sorry, for the miss spelling and some grammar mistakes; I was rushing the day I submit the story. Sorry again my dear readers!

Have a good time reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing:<strong> Mai Taniyama & Kazuya Shibuya/ Naru

**Genre:** Fantasy x Suspense x Tragedy x Hurt x Comfort x Romance x Mystery x Supernatural x Adventure

**Wave 2:** Responsibility

* * *

><p><em>"I know this will create problems if we left this matter just like that, Naru," She said as she looked at Naru. He seemed tense upon the name 'Naru' before he sighed and nodded his head.<em>

_"Mai is alone and as an adult, as well as someone in high position than you, I can't let any of you let go of this matter without holding responsibility. So I come out with a plan which can benefit each of you as well as responsible with each other," Said Izumi as the teens looked at her with question face._

_"And your solution is…?" Asked Naru with uneasy feeling. 'Somehow I don't feel quite good about this.' He thought._

_"Both of you should get married as soon as possible!"_

_Everyone then sighed in relief after hearing what Izumi had said, but then, Naru and Mai, as well as Eitarou quickly snapped and looked at the adult woman with shock expression on their faces._

_"YOU SAY WHAT!"_

* * *

><p>…In a faraway land, there was a magical world called Hazard the Magic World that was surrounding by two main continents that divided by sea, 13 different kingdoms and 12 nations, connected with other worlds-The Dark World and the Human World. The two continents-The Zody Continent and the Solar Continent were the places people were living; The Zody Continent however under the ruled of Solar Continent.<p>

There were many kinds of people living in these three worlds including the Human World; the ordinary people, the magical-wielding people, vampires, werewolves, lost souls. Those people, however, lived in peace although they were different types of people.

The most powerful family's influence among the 13 kingdoms was the Flame and Wind Royal Family Kingdom-The Kirishima Royal Family. The Hazard World was rule by the recent successor of Kirishima royal family-The Sun (Taiyo) Queen Kirishima Leona, the fire-wielding element and her half-sister-the Rose (Sobi) Princess Kirishima Malina-the wind-wielding element.

Magic powers and supernatural abilities are special kind of ability or power born to some of the people in these countries. People with magical or supernatural abilities were considering special and gifted, and most of the noble families in the kingdoms were magic and supernatural abilities-wielders. Between the three important worlds; Magic World, Human World and Dark World, mostly the strongest magical or supernatural abilities-wielders are from the Human World, followed by the Magic World and the Dark World. These people are usually neither from non-wielders' parents, suddenly awaken within their body of being chosen as a successor. Some of them even naturally possessed the powers through bloodline and heredity.

The Magic World had been in wars for many decades and centuries by many intruders from other dimensions. Since this world was the protector of Human and Dark World, many greedy enemies kept attacking this world several times until several battles and incidents were mark in the history of Hazard World. With the additional that the 12 main kingdoms possessed 12 magical crystals as their 'Guardian Protector', the invasions from the enemies had become more violence than before but managed been suppressed by the 'Guardians'.

It had been several decades since the last war when the other invaders had tried to grab the current power that the royal kingdoms held. For now, peace surrounded the world after the last, bloody battle with the other invaders was end. People in the kingdom, common or magic-wielders, continued their daily activities; going to the market, gossiping, children playing around. But inside the castle walls…

"WAAAAAHHH~! IZUMI~!"

The wide door opened with a bang to reveal the confused maids who were still in the middle of their work. A woman in 30's was looking at her surrounding with wide eyes. She was a woman with a pair of black eyes and long hair with the same colour that reached her back. She wore a silver crown on her head, with blue crystal on it; a sign of Blue Star element. Her dress was in blue violet, with white lines down to the long skirt that she wore that time. Her soft blue mantel flew gently as she walked from the door, in a large, luxuries castle. Her white, eye drop-shape crystal earrings waved eagerly as its owner as the lady turned her head right and left. In her right hand was a crumple scroll with a sign of Blue Star insignia.

Her face seemed a little bit panic.

"Heika, what's wrong? Why do you suddenly calling for Lady Izumi?" Asked one of the maid who was cleaning one of the castle's window panels. The other maids and her felt a bit worried towards the lady who was four months pregnant. The lady who was called 'Heika' looked at her and said to her.

"Have you seen Izumi Annie? That woman! She asks me to come out when I was like _this_?" Growled the lady that actually the royal family.

"Errr…no Heika. We never saw her before you came here," Said the maid named Annie.

"So where did she go…"

"Calm down," Said a voice. "If you're this panic at them you're going into early labour Shino."

The lady named Shino turned around and saw a dark shadow among the pillars. She immediately knew who the person was just now, but she did not go to 'that' person and dragged it to the middle hall. Instead, she walked down and across the hall of the main castle.

"What do you want from me Izumi?"

"Seriously, you're sometimes an idiot do you, my dear Queen Shino?" Said Izumi as she revealed herself from the pillars.

A woman in late 30s with black hair that reached her shoulders slowly appeared from the pillars. A Blue Star insignia embalmed on her left chest and the black-gold sash around her waist fully marked her as royalty. Her platinum crown showed the symbol of Blue Star, and revealing her black, mysterious eyes to everyone in the main hall of the castle. Her blue uniform clearly shown that she was a person with high-rank position. She slowly walked to the queen named Shino as the queen pouted at her.

"What exactly that you want from me?" Pouted Shino. "It's in the middle of winter and it's a cold season! Is there…"

"I need your help. Urgently."

The last words had stopped the queen from speaking more words. She looked at the woman in front of her, who wore a serious expression that showed that she was not lying to her. Understand the situation in front of her, she immediately asked her maids to leave the hallway immediately.

"What exactly happened, my dear 'twin of soul' (1)?"

"Something urgent had happened, and I think we should do this sooner than later."

"Huh? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I already told you twice! Are you a deaf?"

SMACK!

"Ittai! Hey, I'm pregnant remember?"

"I need your power as a ruler to keep this matter as secret, you know what I mean?"

"Hey, that's sound dirty. Did you do something bad that you need my power to keep it secret?"

"Not me, _him_!"

"_Him_?"

"He's…" Izumi bent down and whispered to Shino's ear, which later on looked at her with wide eyes. She looked so shock and disbelief with what she had heard from Izumi.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She shrieked.

"Shh! Slow down! Don't make others hear us!" Hissed Izumi as she closed Shino's mouth with her hand.

Really, this woman can't keep her voice down!

"Of course I serious you dork! This matter is really serious, and I know his father wouldn't like this matter spread like a rumors for 75 days (2), remember whose his family is?" Said Izumi as she strokes her black hair.

"Ow geez…! I know that! His father is the Duke of Antlia! Do you know what the cause of these messes?" _And don't call me dork!_

"Of course I know but now, let's kick out these problems for a while," Said Izumi as she grabbed Shino's shoulders. "I really need your favor right now!"

"Alright then, do what?"

Taking a deep breathe, Izumi slowly told the pregnant queen of her plans, only on resulting her jaw dropped off due to the shock that she received that time…

* * *

><p>Mai sat alone in another guestroom, which located at the first floor of the house, which belongs to Izumi. She stared at the outside patio as she watched the snow slowly fell to the ground. She wore her own clothes again, and grabbed herself to make her body warm from the cold winter.<p>

After such commotion that morning, Izumi had left the house after sending a pigeon to somewhere else. It seems that she had sent some message to someone that she knew before walked out from the house. Before she left, she gave some money to her son and some lists so that he could buy some groceries. She did not know how long they could manage the current situation and it might took days, so to make sure that everyone was not starving when she came home she sent her son for some shopping.

GRRRUUU…!

Mai startled for a while before she looked at her tummy and realized that she was hungry. She sighed as she slowly rose on her feet and walked. She hoped that there were something left in the kitchen, something that she could make to eat since she was actually not eating much food for the past several days. Her lives in her previous days before she met with these problems were as terrible as horror story.

Mai was an orphan who was living with her current guardian in Ara area, whom apparently her parents' neightbour. Her guardian was a good person, but suddenly it was changed when her father died because of illness when she was small and then her mother passed away when she was in middle school.

When he first took her in, he was nice and concern about her, so she felt relief for a while. At least she had some place to stay and a person who was taking care of her. But it suddenly changed one day when the man went home with miserable face, and when she asked him why, he slapped her hard.

"It was your fault you bitch! You make me loose in gambling again!" He said as he started beating her.

Starting that day, her guardian treated her badly. She was forced to work throughout the house; cleaning, cooking, washing the clothes, everything all alone! It was not that she never does housework, but her guardian always screaming and hit her when he messed the house again and called her as useless, unlucky girl and wasting his money for her. However, he did not violated her or trying to force her doing bad work, since she was underage and the authority would arrest him if they found out that he was abusing her. Therefore, Mai went her hell life for another three years of high school until she graduated.

After the graduation, she started looking for a job and finally worked as a waitress at a small café. The salary was good enough for her to start a new life, unfortunately, her guardian always took almost all money she had and left her with very little money for herself. He would use the money for casino, gambkling, lotteries and went to brothel. Mai was unable to move out from her guardian's house as she only managed to save little money from her work. Until several days ago, her guardian suddenly ordered her to pack her things and followed him. She was scared but followed his order, afraid that he would beat her terribly. So against the strong snow breeze, she followed her guardian obediently until she saw a building with a sign that she never thought would see: a brothel. Then she realized that her guardian was selling her to the brothel, as she saw the owner of the brothel handed him a thick envelope that full of money and quickly left the place.

Fear for her safety, she quickly ran away from the brothel who also realized that she had run away. The owner ordered his men to capture her so she ran as fast as she could. She did not know where she was, she was brought away from her hometown; the small town of Ara to some place where she was a total stranger. She then saw a hidden place and hid there, while the men chasing her in wrong direction. After she felt she was saved, she went out and started wondering aimless, not knowing where she went. She walked for days, nowhere to go and last night, she walked past a bakery full of breads and other food, she could not help but stared hungrily, but she had no money. Sadly walked away, she kept to herself that she was not hungry. As she kept on walking, suddenly she heard a sound of something hard fell on the snow and quickly ran towards the sound.

Lying on the snowy ground was a young man in thick winter coat, his scarf laid loosely around his neck. She quickly went to his side and asked him if he was alright, when suddenly she was met with a pair of beautiful deep blue eyes.

That was the first encounter of Mai and Naru, under the heavy snowy night.

Trying her best not to shed a tear, she walked to the kitchen, unbeknown to her that someone with same eyes watched her from behind. She went to the cabinet and found a loaf of bread, cooking oil, salt, pepper, soy sauce and some spices. Then she opened the refrigerator and found some eggs, two packages of frozen chicken frankfurters, mayonnaise and salad. She felt glad that there was food there, so she decided to make an egg sandwiches with some cooked frankfurter.

She grabbed a package of the frankfurter, then four eggs (remember she was hungry!), mayonnaise and salad. She grabbed a pot and filled it with water before place it on the stove and lit the fire. She put the eggs into the water and waited for it to boil. She then took the bread and started cutting off into several pieces. Quickly ripped the salad from its package, she sliced the leaf into two and placed on the plate. Grabbed the pepper and salt, put them on the kitchen table, she took a pan and placed it on the stove, poured some oil on it. She ripped the seal and put six frankfurters into the pan. The smell of frying food had made her stomach growled louder than before, and she felt blush rushed on her face. She was about to grab the knife when suddenly a long hand appeared behind her and grabbed it before she could. She turned around and saw the last person she ever wanted to see.

Naru.

"What are you doing?" He asked, in his cold voice.

Mai stared at him, and said, "Are you blind? I'm cooking right now!"

"It's not good to make something out of the owner's permission."

"I can't help it. I'm hungry! I didn't eat anything for the past days!"

"Still, no excuse."

Mai glared at him before she grabbed the knife back and turned off the fire. After taking out the eggs from the hot water, she tried to turn the frying food to other side when Naru took the spatula and shoved her aside.

"You go make tea. I'll handle the cooking here," He said without looking at her.

Angrily, Mai huffed before she took a kettle and filled it with water. She put in on the main cord (I don't know how to say it, sorry!). While the water was boiling and it turned off automatically, she searched for tea and found an instant Darjeeling teabags and took it out, made the tea once the water was boil. Soon everything was finish and the two teens brought the food to the dining room, which connected with the kitchen.

Both of them ate silently, until they heard someone opened the door, walked in, and revealed half-covered snow Imai Eitarou with three bags of groceries. He raised an eyebrow as he saw what the pair was doing.

"Sorry, it's blizzard outside. I'll go make something for you," He said as he walked to the kitchen. Mai tried to stop him but a single but powerful order had stopped her from doing so.

"Mai, tea."

From the kitchen, Eitarou could hear the pair arguing a little as he chuckled and, using his power, everything he bought was placed to its place. He then started cooking within half an hour, and after cleaning up, he brought the lunch to the living room.

"Omerice (3)?" Asked Mai, disbelief.

"I hope I could do more but since both of you already eat so I make something simple but fast," Explained Eitarou as he placed the plates with his power. "Itadakimasu!"

The three of them ate the warm food, sometimes Naru had to pause from eating since the food was too much for him to eat fast and had to request some tea (much to Mai's dismay) and Eitarou just chuckled. While Mai ate the rice, she could not help but let the tears strained down her face, stopping both men at the table. She had wondered when was the last time she ever ate something so delicious and good; ever since her guardian started his abuse, she could only afford herself to eat expired bread, instant noodles or if she managed to, some onigiri. She felt so sad that she slowly cried and let go of the spoon, covered her face with her hands.

"Mai-neechan," Asked Eitarou. "What's wrong?"

She just shook her head. Naru stared at her, when his eyes caught a glimpse of faded scars on her hands.

Were those scars from hitting impact?

Remembered that she had told him that she didn't able to eat for the past several days made him wonder if she was a victim of child abuse. Although Mai was 19, she was still underage and still need protection. Slowly rose from his seat, he walked to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. Eitarou, seemed understood the need of privacy, left the pair alone. As he was about to go back to the kitchen, he heard some arguments at the hallway to the main door.

"I told you already to shut up your mouth! Now look what happen!"

Oh, that angry voice was his mother…

"Well sorry for upsetting you! But you have to remember, even if we do this in secret, when it comes to registration, people would do some background check-up, then passing the information to certain levels of process until it was keep in database! If we want to keep this in secrets, we have to get Leona's permission to make it as confidential file! Otherwise, his family or even his missing naughty brother would HACK the system and got the truth! Do you want that to happen?"

"Yeah yeah I know…" Eitarou could see his mother walked in with annoyed face. "BUT AT LEAST DOWN SPREAD THE WORDS TO ZENJI! YOUR HUSBAND'S MOUTH CAN'T BE SEAL FOR THIS KIND OF THING YOU KNOW!"

"Hey, who are you talking about Izumi? I'm not as lousy as you are!" Said an anger voice, probably the man named Zenji.

WHACK!

"Ittai! What the hell are you doing Izumi?"

"Serve you right for nonsense things Zenji…" She turned around and saw her son walked slowly to them with finger on his lips, smiled kindly.

"What's going on?" Asked the mother as she nodded her head, understood the sign by her son.

"He's comforting her," He looked at the surprise faces in front of him. "But I think maybe I should share this matter to you for the sake of Mai-neesan as well…"

* * *

><p>Naru was confused. He really not understand why he was acting like this.<p>

When he saw Mai suddenly cried when they were eating their lunch, he could not help but feel sorry for her. She looked so miserable, so fragile and weak, as she was about to crumble in any moment that time. He could see her shoulders were shaking as she tried to suppress the tears and sadness within her. Without he realized it, he slowly went to her and hugged her tightly. He held Mai's head to his chest, let her cried as she sobbed slowly. He slowly stroked her hair to comfort her, as he tried to think about what he should do with poor girl.

It was not that he hate her, he never did that. He was just shock to found out that he had spent a night with a girl who was a total stranger and nothing about her that he knew. But he knew she was the girl who helped him last night, the same young girl who looked at him with concern and worry when she found him collapsed after drunk, under the heavy snow. She was the one who struggled to bring him home despite of his current condition, the heavy blizzard, and her luggage. She kept on walking with him until they stopped at one house, which was belonged to Izumi. As the lady and her son saw them, they quickly brought them in.

Deep in his heart, he knew this girl was scare and she really, really need protection. The way she cried and how sad her eyes were, had made Naru to become determine with his decision upon the situation that had turned both of their lives upside down and chaos. Naru realized that ever since that time, no, even this morning, he could not ever to forget the face of this brown hair girl who was crying in his arms now. Her big brown eyes that seemed solemn and sad, somehow it attracted him. Her loud voice, her cute face when she anger…

Eh? Since when he found out that girl is cute?

Hm. New founding!

"Naru," A voice lifted up his head just to see Izumi leaned against the door frame. "Help her finish the lunch. We're having meeting about this alright?"

Naru nodded and then he looked at her. Mai slowly lifted up her head as blush was covered her face, making her very cute. Naru felt his heart beat faster than before, as he slowly let go of her and asked her to eat. He sat next to her and finished his meal as well.

Soon after that, they went to the living room only to find Izumi with another additional people. They were the Queen of Blue Star Nation Himura Shino and her husband King Zenji, a doctor named Hanamura Aoi and her lawyer husband Isuzu Yamato, as well as two officers from the Flame and Wind Nation as the representative of the Higher Ruler of the world, Queen Kirishima Leona –Ajuro Kazuki and Yuuki Hikaru. He soon understood that even the high-ups knew this matter either.

"Sorry Naru, because of this idiot, everything's spill out!" Said Izumi as Shino glared at her.

"It's not my fault you dimwit! I told you…"

"Enough already!"

Everyone was shock to hear Izumi's cold and stern voice echoed throughout the living room. Everyone who knew Izumi when she became intimidate quickly looked at their feet, since they knew how scary she was if she got angry.

"Let's start our discussion," She said as she crossed her legs, a habit she had picked up since young. "I've explain everything to these people about what happened so in short…"

"Um…sorry, I don't know who they are," Said Mai, in her small tone. Izumi looked at her gently as she started to introduce the people one by one, shocking the young girl more than ever.

"Is…is it alright…if the…t-the queen knows…?" Asked Mai, shaken. She was sitting with Eitarou, somehow Naru found it quite annoying but he did not understand why.

Eitarou just smirked; he knew what exactly happened to that young man.

"It's alright dear. Queen Leona agrees with the situation. It's just that we want to confirm that…" Shino was unable to finish her words when Naru decided to jump in.

"There's nothing to worry about," He ssaid, determinedly. "The decision has been made; I decide to take the responsibility."

"Eh? What is it Naru?" Asked the innocent Mai. Eitarou was trying his best not to laugh, since he knew that what happened after this would be interesting to watch!

"We're getting married," Naru simply replied, stared at the brown hair girl in front of him.

Mai laughed cheerfully. "Oh right. We're getting mar…" Her eyes suddenly widened in horror as the statement fully registered into her mind.

"WHATTT?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hints or Explanations:<strong>_

(1) **Twin of Soul** –This matter is somehow related to soul mate

1) _twin souls are soul mates that belong in the same spiritual family. Twin souls are able to pick up on each other's energies in times of crisis or separation. It's like if the one half of the soul is upset the other can sense this.. They witness such things as 11:11 and other double digit numbers on clocks or license plates or billboards or even some sort of numerology that represents the other soul, such as anniversaries, birthdays, or death days_.

2) However from my own understanding, twin of soul is a pair that have the same life journey or shared the same experiences. Both Izumi and Shino are known as 'Twin of Soul', which means that both of the women had shared almost everything they had in their life although they are actually two different people.

(2) **Spread like a rumors for 75 days** –For those who watch XXXHolics 2nd season, this sentences had been mentioned by Doumeki. It means that, without realize it; rumors will be fading eventually along with the time.

(3) **Omerice** –This infor was mention by my classmate; she said that Japanese people tend to call Rice Omelet as 'Omerice', a short way for Rice Omelet. I don't know why they call it like that, but I found it really interesting. In my country, it was called as 'Pataya Rice'.

* * *

><p><strong> Ahahahahaha! I can't stoop myself from laughing at this story! Really! Naru you sly! Now everything is getting more interesting! Poor Mai getting involve into something that called as bad luck, huhuhu…!<strong>

** If all of you had realized there are more additional characters in this chapter. Yes, they are the OCs but them also playing big roles in certain parts of the story. Also, I decided to describe what kind of world the GH characters are living. It's quite complicate I know, but that is why I placed 'Fantasy' genre in this story. Maybe I should put humor as well, seeing how Mai and Naru bickering each other, hahaha!**

**To Mumu:** Thank you for the notice, I really appreciate it. Actually, there is a tragedy genre, however since I was rushing while writing this story I forgot to see it. Thanks for reminding me.

**Thank you to all readers for their kind reviews. We meet again in the next chapter. Thank you very much for the supports. Ja ne.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	3. Wedding Blessing

**Wave and Beach.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** Ghost Hunt is belongs to Fuyumi Ono-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the light novels/ manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** AU. Like wave uncompleted without beach, so life uncompleted without love. Taniyama Mai, 19, was an orphan who was sold by her nasty guardian to the brothel but she managed to run away. Shibuya Kazuya, 20, a son of a Duke, was frustrated upon his father's plan to marry him with other noble's daughter. Both of them met and by mistake, making a horrible mistake that changed their life forever. What exactly happened to them?

**Author's Note:** Mina-san, sorry for the late update! Exams were over last 14th and the next day at night, I got a trip to Kedah and Penang for my historical trip, so I was back last Wednesday night (18.1.2012 (am) at midnight) but the tiredness still got on me. More complicate, I have to clean up and packing my things at my compartment before I could get home last Friday (20.1.2012) and the exhausted was more than I could bear to take on! Until now I'm still tired and painful, lacks of sleep isn't uncommon for me anymore in this kind of situation.

I tried my best to make this third chapter since my friend was so happy to read it! Well, at least while I was resting at hotel I got some time to write down the ideas but for Second Chance (Curse Gift's sequel). Oh, I also add humor genre in case there will be some 'interesting' situation like this chapter now. Hahaha…!

Oh, and I want to say credits to witchhuntress for giving such a nice idea although not directly from her; her complete Dollmaker story gave me some ideas of what is going on after this! Ehehehe…sly evil me!

Special thanks to Jenmoon1 for choosing me as her favourite author.

Have a good time reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing:<strong> Mai Taniyama & Kazuya Shibuya/ Naru

**Genre:** Fantasy x Suspense x Tragedy x Hurt x Comfort x Romance x Mystery x Supernatural x Adventure x Humor

**Wave 3:** Wedding Blessing

* * *

><p>"NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY SOMEONE AS JERK AS NARU!" She cried as she kept herself stuck to the tree.<p>

"Don't say like that! This is for your own good!" Said Naru as he tried to pull the poor girl away from the tree.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD!" She screamed as she cried again.

"It's not that I'm a beggar you idiot! I can pay you more than millions so do your part!"

"Go to hell with that million Ran (1)! I won't marry you!" Screamed Mai loudly as the adults and Eitarou watched the scene in front of them, sweat dropped.

"I can well afford it, you stupid girl!" Said Naru annoyed as he struggled to pull the girl apart from the tree. _'Ceh! She's strong, despite her thin figure…!'_

"My dream is to get married to a loving, thoughtful, and kind man. Not to some perverted jerk like you!"

"Why you…!" Growled Naru. "You give me no choice then!"

Naru then focused on his power, tried to use it on Mai in order to make her release her grip on the tree, however, one strong and powerful sentence had stopped his action from taking place.

_"Freeze the time of your power!"_

In instant, Naru suddenly couldn't use his power, or more specifically, his power had been sealed! He tried to move his hands but failed, until he heard someone walked to them and saw that Eitarou waved his hand to them. He activated his power and burned a small part of the trunk where Mai was holding, making her yelp and fall back. Unfortunately for Naru, he didn't expect a strong reaction for such a small sting. He lost his balance and fell on the snowy ground with Mai fell on top of him.

"You shouldn't use your power during the absent of the other 'sir', Lord Naru," Said Eitarou as he looked at them with unreadable eyes. "Or otherwise you'll be in big trouble."

"I forgot…" Said Naru as he let Mai left his body first, and he could not stop thinking that how cute she was when she was blushing madly. "You're the _timekeeper_ (2), an apprentice to the Guardian of Time (2)."

"Unfortunately I'm already got that level so don't ever try to underestimate me Lord Naru," Said Eitarou as he turned around.

"I know how much pride that you have," Naru looked at him with anger that can be seen in his eyes. "But at least consider your current situation first before taking such actions just like before."

"Hmp! You think I really don't care?"

"Umm…excuse me…"

Everyone turned around and saw a young man; probably in early 20s stood at the gate of the house. He was a man with bright blue eyes and blonde hair; he likely a foreigner, a little bit shorter than the men, even Eitarou was taller than he was. He wore thick brown winter coat with light brown scarf, and from his expression, he seemed to be a kind and humble person.

"Ah, Brown-san!" Claimed Shino as she and her husband walked towards the said person in unison. Both of them were shaking hands with each other, although John almost bowed down because he met with the ruler of Blue Star Nation. Naru narrowed his eyes as he saw the person who just came by, and then his eyes went wide.

"John-san?" Asked Naru.

"Shibuya-san! What are you doing here?" Asked John with shock that can be heard in his voice.

"I was about to ask the same thing as you."

"Eh? Shibuya? So… his name is… Shibuya?" Asked Mai, clueless.

Of course, she did not know his name since she named him as 'Naru', short for narcissist!

"That's right. You don't know his name yet, Taniyama-san," Said the king Zenji.

"What's make you coming here, by the way?"

"I was asked by Queen's Leona's officers to come here to perform a marriage ritual. And I believed it was under the name of Yuuki Hikaru if I'm not mistake…"

"And yet you come here all by yourself?" Asked Izumi with wide eyes before she turned around and hit the man named Hikaru hardly.

WHACK!

"Ittie~! What the hell Izumi?"

"You dimwit! You ask this priest to come here all by himself; have you ever thought that someone might be following him to come here! You should be careful!" Said Izumi, angrily.

"Umm, it's alright Kakka (3), I know this road actually," Explained John with his gentle voice. It was a good timing that he decided to interrupt; Izumi was already choking the poor officer with all her might! Such scene was something that people should not see everyday, but John believed the opposite.

Since he already knew how close the relationship between the Guardian, the officers and the rulers.

"And why are you here? Izumi-sama, I believe you owe us an explanation," Said Naru as he looked at the older woman.

"I was asking to come here to perform a marriage ceremony. If that's not the…" John trailed off when he saw Naru's shock expression and then realized who exactly was about to get married.

"NO WAY! SHIBUYA-SAN, ARE YOU…?"

"You know each other?" Asked Zenji who rarely spoke the whole time. He and Eitarou somehow shared the same characteristic with each other; both of them were not a talkative person, but if there were some people tried to make fun of them, the whole earth would turn to ash!

"Yes. He's one of my acquaintances in the SPR."

"SPR? What is that?" Asked Mai, clueless.

"Someone with such low standard brain as yours have no need to know about it," Said Naru with his cold manner.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU STUPID NARCISSIST?" Shouted Mai. "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE BRILLIANT THAN ME AND GOOD-LOOKING THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN UNDERESTIMATE ME YOU JERK!"

"Hm, finally you realize that I'm a good-looking person," Smirked Naru.

"WHY YOU JERK...!"

_'No wonder why she calls him Naru… Just like his manners…'_ Thought everyone except John in the group, sweat dropped.

"Please stop fighting you two…" John tried to stop the fight that slowly turned into a heat.

Unfortunately, the people ignored him as usual. Eitarou just shook his head, his mother just sighed while the rest was with their own actions.

As Eitarou was about to say something, his ring suddenly glowing, earning glances from his mother and the officers as well.

Oh no, that was not a good sign actually.

He walked away a little from the group and quickly slipped his hand into his pocket pant, took out a small ring. He left it off in the air and slowly the ring was glowing with light yellow. Slowly, the light created a screen and somehow, an image was appeared on the screen. John, who was trying to cool down the bickering pair suddenly, saw Eitarou and was about to approach him, when suddenly…

"EITAROU NO BAKAAAA~~!"

WHAM!

THUMB!

Everyone turned their head to the sound and saw Eitarou was already lying on the ground, nose bleeding. Except Izumi, all of them were shock to see the young boy fell unmoving on the ground when they heard a loud scream in front of them.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? TODAY IS YOUR CLASS DUTY DAMN IT!"

All of the people stared at the floating screen in front of them; an image of a high school girl was appearing on the screen. Despite her angry look, she had a pair of black eyes and hair that had the same colour, reached to her back shoulders. She wore a purple high school uniform with red ribbon around the collar. However, to both Mai and Naru, something on the girl's neck had attracted their attention on her.

Both she and Eitarou had the same choker around their neck, but with different symbols. Hers was golden sharp moon, while Eitarou was Blue Star.

Were they connected with each other?

Slowly growled, Eitarou lifted up his legs to the air before using them as a balancer to sit up from the ground. Annoyed, he shouted to her.

"SHUT UP YOU UGLY GIRL! AT LEAST NO PUNCHING YOU IDIOT!"

"What do you say you pervert!"

"Old witch!"

"Jerk!"

"Idiot!"

"Ancient crone!"

"Stupid polka dot panty!"

THAT made everything in silent. While Eitarou was breathing heavily due to his anger, the girl in the screen was in deep red. She seemed so angry that Eitarou realized that he needed to get out from the place as he quickly teleported himself to the girl's side. As the screen was about to fade off, everyone could swear that they heard a shout of rage before a sound of hitting flesh were heard. The floating ring fell on the ground, and Izumi picked op the ring as she sighed.

"Well…as you can see, they're lovers but picking up with each other's like an old married couple," Said Izumi as she smirked to the shock and wide eyes Naru and Mai. "And I believe it can happen to you two as well."

Both of the young adults gulped silently as they heard Izumi's words. For Mai, she was a person with unexpected outcome, while for Naru, she was definitely same as the rumors as he heard before. In other words, both of them realized that Izumi was someone that they should not to be joke or play around!

"Well then, shall we precede to our business?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Somewhere near seashore in Main Capital Pegasus, Blue Star Nation-<strong>_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M MARRYING TO THAT NARCISSIST JERK!" Cried Mai as she messed up the make-up that been placed on her face. Her tears already ruined the mascara and the foundation powder, so she just messing it all over until Izumi grabbed her hands.

"Oh stop it! See what have you done? Aoi's gonna kill me after this…" Mai looked at Izumi who mumbled something under her lips as she grabbed a towel and soaked it with water.

"Why do I have to marry him?" Cried Mai as Izumi wiped her face to clean up the ruin make-up.

"There's no choice. Do you want him to get away from his responsibility after your one night stand?" Asked Izumi as she kept wiping Mai's face. "People could say you're slut."

"I'M NOT!"

"I know. That's why you have to marry him. It's for your own good."

"I wish that I'm melting like the snow and not here, on this wedding day," Cried Mai as she buried her face under her arms. Izumi leaned down as she put down the towel and patted her girl's head kindly.

"Why are you so sad? He might be a jerk, but he's taking his responsibility on you."

"But what are those kinds of rules? Keep me isolate, and then can't leave the mansion without his permission AND YOU AGREE WITH HIM? That's unfair!"

Mai cried as she fell on the bed while Izumi sat next to her on the bed. She sighed as she slowly recalled what had happened that day…

* * *

><p><em><strong>-FLASHBACK- <strong>_

"This is the family registry that is filed here in this nation and a marriage certificate," Said an officer as he shoved the documents on the table where related people were there.

Mai stared at the white and blue papers in front of her; her mind was blank. She really did not get any kind of discussion that they had several hours before. She only knew that she was shoved into a terrible situation that not only destroying her own future but also turned her life upside down into chaos!

Just several hours ago, she and the others –Naru, Imai Izumi and Eitarou, the Queen of Blue Star Nation Himura Shino and her husband King Zenji, a doctor named Hanamura Aoi and her lawyer husband Isuzu Yamato, as well as two officers from the Flame and Wind Nation as the representative of the Higher Ruler of the world, Queen Kirishima Leona –Ajuro Kazuki and Yuuki Hikaru; were discussing upon the matter that related to the current situation between her and Naru. She did not understand at first, why they seemed so serious and nervous, however later on she realized that the man who was involved in this problem was not an ordinary man!

His real name was Shibuya Kazuya a. k. a Oliver E. C Davis (4), son of the Duke and Duchess of Antlia –Duke Martin Davis and Duchess Luella Davis. He has an elder brother; twin to be exact, named Eugene A. J Davis (5). They were well-known as a noble family in Blue Star Nation, whose get involved with paranormal researching. The twin was exactly adopted children; their last parents were also from noble family. However, their parents were assassinated almost 14 years ago.

The case was still under investigation until now.

Upon hearing the new knowledge, Mai think nothing but to scream and ran away from that place. No wonder why he was so arrogant, so self-centered and not to forget, so narcissist! So he came from the noble family and of course he was spoiled while growing up!

She quickly ran away from the people and tried to run to the main road. However, Eitarou immediately casted a kekkai (6) on her and the kekkai kept on following her wherever she goes until she got stuck on a tree. She hugged the tree tightly as Izumi and Aoi tried their best to take the poor girl back into the house, but failed. In the end, Naru had no choice but to pull her away only with the assistance of Eitarou's power.

Since the wedding will take place that night (of course, they have to proceed the ceremony in very, very rush time since Izumi and Eitarou have to go home after the wedding, and both of them are from Human World), everyone had agreed to make it at Naru's own mansion –The Whisper Blue Mansion. As they reached to the mansion, Mai couldn't stop her eyes from being amazed with everything from the first class decorative items to its elegant interior along the hallway. The mansion had twelve bedrooms, five of which were guests' rooms, a library filled with books, a swimming pool, 6 bathrooms, two living and dining rooms with large kitchen and a whole lot more. However, Naru only had seven servants, which include a butler, a chef, two maids and two male servants and a gardener. The house was protected under a barrier casted from a small crystal with the same function.

At the mansion, all of the servants were called and informed of what happened and they had to swear and sign a treaty to keep the matters in secrets; that was the function of Isuzu Yamato being brought in by Izumi. However, Naru add some rules to Mai much to some people discomfort, that she should not leave the house WITHOUT his permission also not to stay too much contact with other people. These were causing Mai to scream in anger and slapped him hard. However, she could not able to do anything; her own life and safety were depending greatly on Naru so she had no choice but to follow the rules.

Poor Mai.

After the signing the documents and anything important done, Izumi told them to get ready to the Human World; a place where she and her son were belong to, so that they could shopping at her friends' boutique. The officers kindly declined the request, saying that they have to manage the documents and made preparations for tonight's ceremony, thus having the group went into the other world without the officers. Besides, they also told the group to be careful especially the royal couple, since the queen was pregnant. They nodded their head and promised the officers that they will be careful.

When they arrived at the Human World, the women quickly dragged the men, bride and groom-to-be into one of the boutique located in Fudomae (Izumi lived in Fudo area), Tokyo –Rowaju Kiss, owned by Izumi's friends, Okita Rika and Seta Rumiko. As they stepped into the boutique, they introduced the people to the other women and then they quickly started their work (since Rika is a fashion designer)!

Both the queen and Izumi told Mai to choose any dress that she liked but it turned the other way around, while Naru also faced the same fate with John and Eitarou tailing him from behind. After several times of looking and choosing, Rika picked a white gown and asked Mai to fit it. It was a simple white gown with purple streaks covered the curve and the ribbon waist, topped with glittering tiny beads and laces, the lower part was a multiple layers of thin silhouette with purple underskirt and it just looked so perfect for her when she faced the mirror. Then, she picked a pair of shoes to fit with her gown; it was blue white glass shoes with little bit high heels and shinny crystal ribbon, fit with the dress perfectly. While Naru choose a black suit with matching black leather shoes; well, groom usually had simple but matching suit for the wedding right? Not satisfied with one gown, Izumi and Shino took several dress, gowns, shoes etc for Mai much to her surprise. After paying the prices, the women dragged the group again to the other parts of the city.

Later on they stopped at a big salon for exclusively women, so the men were asked to go somewhere else (Izumi had contact her husband to get the car and brought the shopping bags into the car). It was a saloon with all of the hair stylists were professionals. One of them fixed Mai's hair and other facial treatment as well as massage service. Mai was honestly did not know what the professionals actually done with her hair and her whole but after that, she couldn't imagine who owned the beautiful reflection she was looking at. All the women squealed happily to see how beautiful she was. Izumi then paid the price and put a veil hat on Mai's, claimed that the bride-to-be should not be seen by her future groom.

Future groom, huh?

After everything was end, it was almost sunset, and that was when they saw Eitarou again in his high school uniform with the same girl who yelled at him. The funny things are that Eitarou's face was covered with plaster; a sign he was involved with a fight with the girl next to him, but they also held their hands together, earning a question glance from Naru.

That was the time when the girl had introduced herself as Sakuragi Motokano, a niece of Izumi's friend named Kirimasu Ami, whose maiden name before was Sakuragi Ami. When she found out about everything (she forced Eitarou to spill out during their fight!), she offering herself to help them and promised to keep the secret.

After small dinner, everyone started to prepare everything. The elder women were making out Mai's preparation. It was until everything was finish and left only Mai and Izumi alone in the bride's room then Mai started to broke down, much to Izumi's shock.

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

* * *

><p>Izumi sighed as she stared the crying girl, hand stroked her hair gently, "Nee, we didn't agree with him upon certain conditions too. Like when he forbid you to leave this mansion, and for keeping you away from the society, that's cruelty if we agree with them. What does he mean by the conditions is that he needs some time to adjust him with this new life. Remember how both of you getting involved in this matter? Besides, he's a nobleman, and this marriage is out of the knowledge of his family, and actually he was under serious problems that need him to act like this."<p>

"Problems?" Asked Mai with teary eyes.

"It's quite complicate," Said Izumi as she looked at the girl. "It's so serious that even my son and I…not, almost all high-ups have to participate with the problems which can treat the peace and security of our world. My job isn't like the normal women do; my role in this world is the same important as Queen Shino. But that's never stopping us to help such person as you are, and believe me; this is the right decision to make."

"But Naru is a jerk! Tea-addict, self-centered and most of all, NARCISSIST! I can't image to marry and live together with that kind of man for the rest of my life! I'm doom~!" Whined Mai, which caused Izumi chuckled.

"Because he's a jerk and the-whatsoever-things…" She said as she leaned down and stared at the wide brown eyes who still with tears. "That I say he's the right man to you."

"Why?"

"Because you are the only one…who bravely fight against him, and saw his true self," She said as she secretly glanced at the slight open door. She knew Naru was there, listening to every word his bride had said to him.

"I know that child's attitude was quite…ungentlemanly. But each people have their own hidden side, so don't worry Mai-chan." She wiped the tears on Mai's face and smiled. "I know you're going to live happily, it's just the matter of time…"

Naru stood silently for a while before he left the bride's room. He just walked in silent, did not say anything until he saw Eitarou stood in front of him in the middle of hallway, wearing his royal Guardian's clothes which the same as his mother. His silver crown and star insignia on the crown seemed matched with him, with the additional of his gentle eyes and smile, he looked like a man every women want to be. He only looked at him, before started to say,

"Can I have some words with you, Lord 'Naru'?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Night, Whisper Blue Mansion, seashore near Main Capital Pegasus, Blue Star Nation- <strong>_

"So this is what makes you skip your duty huh?"

Sakuragi Motokano, the vice-captain of the Guardians of Natsume Recent Generation and Imai Eitarou's lover, stood at one of the small desks in the beautiful flower garden near the mansion. She was looking at her lover –Imai Eitarou, who arranged the chairs before he looked at her. She was a young girl with beautiful black hair and eyes that shone lightly with fair light skin. Her legs were long; she was in 163 cm and a thin girl, making her as a true beauty. However, despite she was a truly beauty nature, she had a cool and strict characteristic; this was shown when she herself punched Eitarou for skipping his class duty. Her beautiful blue white dress with matching white roses was still unable to shove off the seriousness within her.

"Well, I have no choice; you know whose Naru-san's father right?" He said as he finished arranging the chairs.

"Oh yeah I remember. The 'great' Professor of Society for Psychical Research that located not only in our world but also here and Dark World? That Duke of Antlia, he's really getting on my nerves!" Said Motokano as she shivered.

"Quit the act. You know that you have face demons more than ghosts, stop pretending on it!"

"It's not like that. It's just that his idea to make an arrange marriage for that 'Naru' is not suitable, especially since his eldest son is disappears!"

"Oh, to that noble family in Pluto Nation, right?"

"What a great place to go…"

"That's Uncle Billy's homeland right?"

"Yes. His younger brother, Kagitani "Ash" Hosaka is the current ruler of the kingdom."

"But arrange marriage in a time like this? Seriously, that old man should consider the situation! 'I do it for the sake of my son's happiness', yuck! Gross..!"

"Just forget about it Motoko, noblemen usually did that for political influence and favor. Besides, it's undeniable that Pluto Nation always a place where psychic people appear. That's why the Kagitani Royal Family posses the power of Time, Space and Dimension," Explained Eitarou as he helped placed some flowers on the desks.

"As well as the successors in the Natsume Guardians right?" Said Motoko as she tucked her hair behind her ears while placing the other flowers.

"Yeah… By the way Motoko," Said Eitarou as he called her nickname, Motoko.

"Are you ready to be a ring-carrier girl?" _Well, since out works are done…_

A smile appeared on Motoko's lips as she took out her handkerchief and wiped Eitarou's sweat away.

"Of course!"

* * *

><p>John Brown glanced nervously from groom to the bride as he continued to recite the standard words for the ceremony. The moment they stepped under the aisle, both a bit uncomfortable especially the bride, the air surrounding them seemed a bit tense and not to mention who were the people who attend the garden wedding, he was obstinate to perform the wedding ceremony. But all the paper works were already prepared, all the people including himself had swear to keep the wedding out of people's knowledge even if they had to die to, and his signature and the ceremony were the only things lacking to declare them as husband and wife. But after he held both their hands, he changed his mind. Somehow deep inside of his heart, he believed that it was fate that brought them together.<p>

His instinct was never wrong upon this matter.

He turned to the young man "Do you, Shibuya Kazuya/ Oliver Davis (7), take Taniyama Mai as your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

It was said with a blank expression that not only John, but almost people who got involved in the ceremony wondered if he was really planning to take his vows seriously. However, only Eitarou and Izumi smiled a bit, as they seemed not too mind with Naru's behaviour. Turning to the young woman, he asked, "Do you, Taniyama Mai, take Shibuya Kazuya/ Oliver Davis as your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Mai said through her blushing face.

_Oh great. Kami-sama, help me…_

_I'm marrying to the greatest narcissist in the world!_

_My life has end~!_

"Good," John sighed as he gestured the black haired girl towards them. The girl carried a set of rings and handed it to the priest. He had to sigh again as the couple exchanged rings, and repeated their vows almost mechanically (just guess what makes them acting like that?). After that was finished, he stamped his seal on the documents and handed the papers to them. "Here, please sign these forms."

"I now pronounce you man and wife." He then looked at the groom as the cheers were heard. "You may now kiss the bride."

"W-WHAT?" Mai exclaimed. "K-kiss?"

"Of course dear. Every wedding should end with a kiss," Izumi said cheerfully. "Now, kiss…"

"EEEHH~?" Whined Mai as her face went very red…!

Both Izumi and Eotarou had to hold their mouth to prevent their laugh from escape…

_Gosh, this is reaaaaaaalllyyy fun~!_

Turning to face each other, Naru couldn't help but notice Mai's face like blushing like an apple under her veil. He snorted at the thought, and suddenly he had an urge to tease her. He took hold of both her arms to hold her still, preventing any movement that she might thought of, and bent his bend. Naru then pulled over her veil and leaned down to kiss her. Everybody cheered as soon as Naru locked his lips with hers. Mai at that time was totally in shock that her brain was unable to register anything. She did not even realize that she was already in tears.

When he pulled back, he saw Mai was in tears. Naru wiped them away and put his hand in her cheek. "You still don't believe it?" he asked.

Mai stared at him, before Naru once again wiped her tears from her eyes. She smiled awkwardly, tried to hide her sadness from him. "Thanks… I guess."

_'Like it will happen…'_ she thought, not believing a word of it.

Naru did not say anything; the truth was that he knew what she was thinking. Mai was easily to read as open book, so he easily knew what she tried to hide from him.

After the wedding blessing was ended, both of the married couple walked down from the aisle and joined the other people. It was a small garden wedding, so the only people who joined it was the people who got involved in the incident and processing the secret wedding, with the additional Queen Taiyo Kirishima Leona and her half sister Sobi-hime Malina, Motoko and Izumi's husband Imai Naoki. All of them were served with delicious food and also a double-story cake with beautiful decorations, all thanks to Izumi and Aoi's handmade cake. However, the ceremony was lack most of its usual occasion like dancing, so all people could do was chatting with each other.

"I'm quite surprise that everything went smoothly," Said the High Ruler Queen Leona. "When I first heard about it, I thought it would take at least a week to do it."

"Heh, looks who's talking Leona! Aren't you the one who ordered Hikaru and Nataku to work until their last shed of blood if they don't want to be expose of their weakness? Not to mention all of us work hard to make this ceremony came true!" Said Izumi sarcastically, as she took a sip from her teacup.

'Nataku' was Ajuro Kazuki's alternative name.

"It's quite a surprise that you really take this matter seriously. If it not because of you who bring up the matter, there's no way this secret marriage could happen."

"Well sorry for being a mother who worried on other teen's free sex matter! Leona, just because you're a single old hag with two children that doesn't mean you should ignore the others as well!"

"Why you little…" Malina just chuckled while her elder sister had turned into red shed thirty times (wow, she's really mad!).

Queen Taiyo Kirishima Leona was a woman in 30's appearance although her age is more than that, with a pair of brown eyes and long hair with the same colour that reached her back. She wore a gold crown on her head, with red crystal on it, a sign of Flame element. Her dress was in green turquoise, with white lines down to the long skirt that she wore that time. Her soft green mantel flew gently as she rose up from her seat and started to pick up a fight with Izumi (sweat dropped).

Sat next to her was her sister Princess Kirishima Malina in the same appearances; except she had a dark brown hair that was wavy and reached her back, and a pair of dark brown eyes that looked calm and gentle. Her clothes were a pair of green loose _kebaya_ (8) with white-creamy shawl, with silver crown that had a light blue crystal-craved in rose shape on it; a sign of Wind element. Both of the women had the same appearances, except the brown woman was more mature than the later one.

Mai could only blush and remained silent, as she knew what the two high standard women were talking about. However, she felt weird that not only Izumi and Queen Shino, but it seems that almost all people here with the exceptional of her, John and Naru, everyone seems to ignore their social status and keep calling each other with their names or by normal honorific between common people. Especially Izumi and Naoki, who called the king and queens by just their name. When she asked this to Motoko, she just smiled to her.

"Our parents and the rest of Natsume Guardians Third Generation are very close to each other and their high-ups and predecessor. Especially Aunt Izumi and Aunt Shino because they are twin of soul. Just look at them, both of them are almost like identical twin if the age is not the barrier," Explained Motoko.

"Yes indeed, they almost look the same!" Claimed Mai in shock after she watched the two people for some time.

"They're almost the same but at the same time they're not." A cold voice suddenly appeared behind them causing the girls to turn around and saw Naru walked to them with John and Eitarou.

"What do you mean by that? Isn't the twin usually are acting the same to each other?" Asked Mai while Naru sighed.

"Are you really an idiot? Surely, you must be sleeping during Biology class," His words made his wife turned into red in anger as she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation and screamed to him.

"YOU STUPID, NARCISSIST JERK!"

"Oh no…" Said Hikaru.

"There they are again," Said Nataku as he sipped his cocktail.

"Bickering like an old couple," Said Naoki, Izumi's husband and Eitarou's father as he ate chicken spring rolls.

"Just like you and Izumi Naoki?" Smirked Zenji.

"Oh shut up Billy! Just like us, you also like that with Kartina!" Barked Naoki as Zenji's face turned red. "And then start to be lovey-dovey with her…"

"AAARGGHH! Shut up Naoki you pervert! Stop it!"

The adults laughed as they watched the other 'twin of soul' bickering with each other. The women looked at their husbands and friends and then shook their head. The newly married couple still was fighting with each other, but Eitarou could see something different. While Mai's face turned red of anger and embarrassment, Naru's expression was full of amusement, enjoyment and also…

Longing?

Just then, there was a clicking sound, and in instance, everyone whipped around in bewilderment and shock. Eitarou, Motoko and John stared at the scene in front of them with wide eyes and disbelief.

"Wha- ?" Mai gasped.

"I knew you were going to be like that Mai," Naru spoke smartly.

Oh oh, it appears that Naru had handcuffed his hand with his newly wed wife! What exactly he tried to do?

"Naru, you- !" Mai sputtered in disbelief at the handcuffed wrists. _W-w-w-wha__ - !_

Then he grasped her hand and pulled her closer to him, whispering something that made her cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Mai. I'll make tonight worth your while; you'll forget about all of the moments that happened before." Mai blushed hardly at the thought Naru just spilled to her; just hearing Naru say it to her right then made her wanted to faint from exhilaration. "You're completely flushed." He said as took Mai away with him, not before he excused themselves from the guests. It was not long after that they started to fight again; mostly Naru was the one who started it and getting Mai angry.

John and Motokano could still hear their bickering as they walked out from the garden. "I'm surprised that you people let the wedding push through John-san," the girl said. "They don't look like they want to be married to each other."

The priest just smiled. "Sakuragi Motokano, you think I'll just perform a holy matrimony just like that?"

"And what is that about?"

"Somehow deep inside of my heart, I could feel that they actually are mean to each other. It's just that, only time will reveal everything…"

"It's quite a surprise for a person like you to be such a philosopher," John and Motokano turned around and saw the raven hair boy stood with small grin on his lips.

The expression that the black hair girl loved so much.

"I'm just saying the truth, Eitarou-san."

"Well, all I can say is that this is just the beginning of the storm," Said Eitarou as he stared at the ocean behind the Blue Whisper mansion that belonged to our main favourite narcissist.

His words earned all the eyes that focused on him.

"Why are you talking like that?" Asked John, which earned him meaningful eyes from the young boy.

"Currently there's some disturbances happen in our place at all," He said. "Some of the girls were kidnapped regardless they're peasant girls or noble one, and still missing until now."

"Not to forget the other 'sir' also had been kidnap," Said Izumi as she walked towards the youngsters. "That Naru is still in mourning for the lost that actually still alive, but none of them believed the fact."

"That's what will happen when you love one lost for too long, and people couldn't help but to believe that they were dead." Said Shino as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"So you also know about this?"

"Just consider this is our duty as well John-san," Said Eitarou as he grabbed an empty wine glass and poured in an orange juice. "The Natsume Guardians' roles are more than what you know…"

"Indeed," They turned around and saw Izumi with the others. "Somehow in the deep part of my heart, I know this marriage is a part of what people say as the key to change the future."

"You seems not trust in superstitious."

"Almost Kartina," She looked at her 'twin' with the nickname 'Kartina'. "But I know he will take care of our little girl better than others."

"Little girl, huh…" Said Leona.

"Let's pray for their happiness, minna-san," Said Izumi as she raised her glass. "Toast for another new life that is about to begin."

"Kampai!"

With that, the troublesome (?) wedding day has ended, and the other new story of life was about to begin…

As well as the storm, that slowly would reach the world in any time!

* * *

><p><strong> YEAAAHH! FINALLY CHAPTER 3 IS DONE! YEAH! I'M SOOO HAPPY YAY!<strong>

** I'm sorry for the very late update, and I also want to thank you people who support me and alerted this story, I really appreciate it! This third chapter is the longest so far, since I only made it up to this third chapter. I hope all of you could bear with some of the terminologies in this story, I was thinking to make up some terminology list for this story but I'm not sure to post it or not.**

** Ehehehe, sooo…what will happen after this? After the wedding, what will happen to Mai and Naru? There's also some danger that will come but that's in the future story. Please everyone, read and review! We will again in the next chapter! Ja ne!**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hints or Explanations:<strong>_

(1) **Ran** –Ran is the money currency in the Magic and Dark World. The value of Ran can be considered the same as gold, so expensive and it can be changed into any types of currencies in the Human World. People like Eitarou and Izumi received their salaries from the Magic World using this currency, and if they withdraw their money at their own world, it will appear in Yen currency. The name 'Ran' is actually from the Japanese name for orchid.

(2) **The Timekeeper and Guardian of Time** –Timekeeper is one of 16 Special and High-Ranking Guardians, which is under the Guardian of Time. As suit its name, both of the guardian and keepers have same ability and role, however different than Guardian of Time, the Timekeeper has limited strength and abilities; the keeper can only possesses at least two abilities of controlling the time, dimension and space. Although Naru said that Eitarou was a Timekeeper, he actually was a Guardian of Time in his generation.

(3) **Kakka** –I don't know how to write it in Japanese Romanization, but from what I heard through the speaking is like this. This is what people whom have high positions in the society referred to. It means 'Your Excellency'. John referred Izumi as 'Kakka' since she was a Guardian with high-rank position.

(4 and 5) **Oliver E. C Davis and Eugene A. J Davis** –From Kagedreams' live journal, I found out that Naru's full name is Oliver E. C Davis and Gene is Eugene A. J Davis. I realized that probably many authors didn't know about their middle name (or the full name for it, I'm honestly don't know either, sorry.) and made up few middle names for Naru. For me, I used the real one since it's better than making up new names for the twin.

(6) **Kekkai** –A spiritual barrier that can be use upon living creatures or spirits. The strength of the barrier is depends on the user itself; Eitarou seems to possess a very strong strength as he managed to create multiple barriers on several locations to stop Mai from running away.

(7) **Why did John called Naru's name as Shibuya Kazuya alongside Oliver Davis with '/'?** –According to Shino (refers to Chapter 2), in order to make the wedding as legal but in secret, people who tend to get married in such way have to get through many process, and one of the process is to put BOTH real name and alias name. Although Naru is the son of Duke of Antlia, he usually appeared in public under the name of Shibuya Kazuya. Since his marriage is consider as 'top secret' (which putting the marriage registration in database as confidential file), both his name and alias has to be mention during the wedding vow, which is why John said his two names with '/'.

(8) **Kebaya** –Is a traditional blouse-dress combination worn by women in Indonesia, Malaysia, Brunei, Burma, Singapore, southern Thailand. It is sometimes made from sheer material and usually worn with a sarong or batik kain panjang, or other traditional woven garment such as ikat, songket with a colorful motif. The kebaya is the national costume of Indonesia, although it is more accurately endemic to Java, Sunda and Bali. Kebaya is inspired from Arab region clothing; the Arabic word abaya means clothing. The kebaya that Princess Malina wore before was from Malaysia region.


	4. New Life

**Wave and Beach.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Disclaimer:** Ghost Hunt is belongs to Fuyumi Ono-sensei, I only borrow the characters in the light novels/ manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** AU. Like wave uncompleted without beach, so life uncompleted without love. Taniyama Mai, 19, was an orphan who was sold by her nasty guardian to the brothel but she managed to run away. Shibuya Kazuya, 20, a son of a Duke, was frustrated upon his father's plan to marry him with other noble's daughter. Both of them met and by mistake, making a horrible mistake that changed their life forever. What exactly happened to them?

**Author's Note: **I finally got some new information about Ghost Hunt, especially on Nightmare Dwelling; unfortunately, I was unable to say it in such happy world. I just got some shocking news about my friend. Her best friend during high school was murdered together with her father several days ago and was found recently. I couldn't stop my tears when I saw my friend's status; she lost her friend in such tragic way. Pray for her friend and father's souls; may they rest in peace.

I'm also want to say sorry for the late update. Several weeks ago I went to specialist and it seemed that the result of the blood test was not that good. I feel weak and exhausted more than before, plus with the problems keep on boiling inside are not stop either. Please wish me luck for my health, as well as for my study and life.

Special thanks to Mixed Array, Aroya, Nadin-hime, Lioness of the Fire, Jaz-147 and cfaithscf for the story alert, Hanamaki, Haze, Marrylissa and Lily for her review. Thank you dear.

By the way, I reread again Rurouni Kenshin, my childhood manga and still, I really loved this manga even it's already more than 10 years! And for the special OVA for Rurouni Kenshin-Kyoto Shin Hen is already in the net! And while searching for this anime I accidentally came across this song: Kagen no Tsuki by Domoto Koichi. Really had strong resembled with Rurouni Kenshinlive-action! Can't wait for it this year!

Have a good time reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing:<strong> Mai Taniyama & Kazuya Shibuya/ Naru

**Genre:** Fantasy x Suspense x Tragedy x Hurt x Comfort x Romance x Mystery x Supernatural x Adventure

**Wave 4:** New Life…

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Hazard the Magical World-<strong>_

Somewhere nearby Flame and Wind Nation, a man with a torch walked silently in a lonely, dark road. He wore a black robe that covered his face and body. He glanced around him before he went to the nearest brushes and jumped in. He blew off the flame and slowly ran from the dark road. He ran as quiet as he can until he reached a small house near the forest. The moonlight shone lightly as the man lifted up his hand and knocked the door twice; first was slow and the second was loud.

The door was opened and then he went into the house. Inside of the small house, there was a group of people waiting for him. All of them wore robe that covered their whole body including their faces, and in the middle of the group was a man with fierce face and strong body. His hair was green and his eyes were blue, showing his strong, evil aura to his men.

The man who just came by then kneeled down and say, "Chief, it's seems that the _Guardians_ were already realized our existence in this kingdom!"

"Is that the truth?" He asked, looked calm.

"Yes! Apparently, the man who was kidnapped by us several days ago had some connection with one of the Guardians! However, it's seems that we have to wait for the perfect time to kidnap the Saturn king's daughter, Chief," He said. After he finished his words, small noises started to appear.

"Hey! Why we have to wait again?"

"Yeah! Besides, it's the time for us to move our plan, right?"

"Many girls are in our hands right now! No way can they find them except us!"

"It's true! It's true!"

The people in the house had started to make noise louder than before when slowly their leader raised his hand and then suddenly all of them became silent.

"What the reason that makes you say like that?" Asked the leader.

That man said, "It's seems that the family of this man had connected the Third Generation of Natsume Guardian's leader. I believe that man must be telling someone to the leader if anything happens to him!"

"The Third Generation? The one that people said to as the 'twin of soul' of the current royal rulers?"

"Yes."

The leader looked serious as his mind was trying to consume the new information that he just received now. It appears that he did not know this matter at all and from his frown face, the man who delivered the information knew that his leader was not happy with the fact that he told him. Everyone including the man that kneeled down looked at the leader who had become so silent and serious for a moment.

"Durand, tell me about our situation now."

"Apparently our plan is as smooth as we had plan, except that the missing girls had been traced down by the authorities. We actually can kidnap the girls from both Human and Dark World but it seems quite difficult, as they had created strong barrier to protect these two worlds. Besides, we didn't have much time," Said the man named Durand.

"I see," He said."And the girls?"

"Don't worry chief. As soon as we manage to take more, there will be enough time to make the 'preparations' for our 'ceremonies'," Said Durand.

"Excellent! Now prepare for the further action!" Ordered the leader.

"But chief, what about the man that we had kidnap before?" Asked one of his people.

The leader looked at him and said, "Don't worry, we can use him as a hostage and ask for more money for him. Anyone who knows about us should be kill!"

All the men nodded their head as a sign of understanding.

"Choose the perfect men to kill these people; remember IF you manage to know who's the people and then, after we gained what we want, we shall attack the kingdoms' castles once and for all!"

All the people were shouting happily, as they agreed with their leader's strategies. The man named Durand just silent, before he excused himself and went out from the small house.

The moonlight slowly surrounded by dark clouds, and then been consume by the eternal darkness of night…

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Mai's POV-<strong>_

It's getting late; I wonder what I should do…

Oh, that's right. I should introduce myself for talking all alone within myself.

My name is Taniyama Mai, well, not for now. So far, I have been 'enjoying' my life for the past nineteen years (can I say it's an enjoyable life after such long damn period? I was stuck with unlucky life ever since I was a little girl!) but then suddenly a chaos struck on me, leaving me behind with terrible mess that would never be able to change back and now, I married to a billionaire; a son of a Duke.

*SIGH* Taniyama Mai…I will definitely miss that name especially when my surname has turned into Davis. Yes, the man I married was Oliver Davis, the son of Duke of Antlia, in Blue Star Nation, our homeland. Although I am married to him, our marriage was a BIG secret! Yes, a very, very, big secret! Except certain people, none of his family members or outsiders knew about this matter, which was quite a relief to me, or otherwise I have to prepare myself for secret ambush from his family or even the 'acid attack' (1) that female relatives used to do towards the other women that they disliked!

Why did I end up with this narcissist guy? Read carefully the words 'BIG' secret; neither both of us were expected to get married AFTER our one nightstand! It was something that we never thought would be happen, since both me and Naru (oh, by the way, I called him in the first place because I didn't know his real name until it was reveal later on!) were barely known each other. However, because of his social status (get lost with his damn status! That's the cause of my suffering now!), we had to get married in such a rush time and way! That was why, I feel like I was hypnotized when I answered 'I do' to the priest. Right at this very moment, I really want to take it back and undo my wedding just like what people do when they made an error with their computer. Sadly, that would be a big impossible, right.

Anyway, let us go back with my own question. I can't even think of a single right answer. Wait, I remember! I married this narcissist for my own good; well, that was what the high-ups told me that day. They said that Naru should take his responsibility on me since most of the blame fell on him. Well, that was true; he was drunk when he had our 'first night' together. Not that I like it, but somehow I felt sorry to him. Part of the blame should fall on me too. If I managed to avoid him that night and just left him in the guest room, none of these would be happen. However, everything was done and there was no turning back. Moreover, our last hope to cover up everything and avoiding scandals that could trouble to everyone was marrying this freak! I never thought that finding a drunker on a street while wandering aimlessly in the middle of heavy blizzard will lead to marrying someone whose status was a noble's son but causing our marriage to be rank as a TOP SECRET!

On the top of that, he was the most annoying, perverted freak narcissist I ever met in my life!

Shibuya Kazuya a.k.a Oliver Davis, which I nicknamed him as Naru the Narcissist.

Don't get fool by his fake smile and pretty look girls! He was not the type of a guy that girls like me would enjoy to be with. He was so arrogant, egoistic, boastful, and unsympathetic and not to mention, he even considered himself like the no. 1 perfect man on the face of the planet Earth! What a goose!

Although I hate to admit this, he was undeniably good looking! His eyes are the most charming I have ever seen; a pair of deep blue sapphire that matched a deep blue ocean like the one in front of his mansion that matched with his jet-black hair, he was so beautiful. If not because of his rude manner at the first place, just like other girls who were fascinated with his appearance, for sure I will melted if he stared at me for hours. His figure was thin and slim; not that he was an anorexia person but at least the body suited him well, he was tall and his legs were also long enough to make walked three steps against his one long stride and most of all, he had a fair skin, maybe a bit pale. These criteria had made him the most handsome person I ever meet in my life.

Now, here I am, sat next to my husband on the bed in our bedroom. We were the newlywed couple that just married two days ago. While looking at my husband who was sleeping soundly next to me, I had to admit that I was a bit surprised on how spacious and luxurious our master bedroom was.

This room was an off-white color with a matching white carpet and not a speck of dust was to be seen. Inside of the bedroom was a king-sized bed (which Naru and I were on it now…!) against the wall. Above the bed was a white net curtain hung on all four sided and hung from the ceiling down to about eight inches off the floor. There were four posts, one on each corner of the bed, which went from floor to ceiling and were connected to the bed frame. The sheets were baby blue with soft purple strips.

There were two end tables, one on each side. The left one had cordless telephone and a small blue lamp; the right one had an alarm clock and a matching blue lamp. I looked to the left where I can see a balcony door which baby blue curtains closed over the double doors. To the left of the bedroom door was a closet door. I once opened it and saw a large walk-in closet, which strangely inside the closet contained lots of black shirts and clothes and only a few short colorful clothes; I guess the functions were for the formal occasion. I never thought Naru interested in black colour only.

Next to the closet was a bathroom complete with two sinks, a shower and a hot tub. The bathtub was soft blue in colour with flowers and seashells decorated the tub. The tiles were crystal light blue with floral wallpaper, the rag on the floor was blue-grey strips; the curtains were the same as the bathtub, with small bathroom closet on the sinks. On the right side of the door, was a large fireplace and a desk which was on the right wall; there was a computer and a few books. From these, I can assume that Naru was a workaholic person!

Although his tastes in decorating the room were beyond my imagination, I had to admit that it was beautiful and impressive. It somehow matched with his personality and at the same time, brought comfort and calmness on me.

…

Huh? What did just I say?

It's really strange, was he started bewitched me with his charm?

To be honest…

I don't know…

I really don't know.

* * *

><p>"WHAT? ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS IZUMI?"<p>

"Slow down Ami, stop yelling!" Said Izumi as she slapped her friend's hand with her hand.

A woman at the same age as Izumi sat in front of her covered her mouth with her right hand, trying her best not to laugh. Izumi just sighed as she thought it would be useless to stop her from laughing. After all, they were childhood best friend.

"So…sorry about this. It's just that, it's quite unbelievable right? Lord 'Naru'…"

"Was force to marry a stranger by me? That's what you want to say isn't it Ami?"

"Seriously Izumi. You should know what kind of person that boy is. It's unbelievable that you manage to make him follow your orders. Even Billy and Kartina had to raise their white flag and surrender to him. That boy is, unbelievable!" Claimed the woman named Ami.

"The main reason is because it was ME who saw them like that, and from some sources that I could trust, he's not very happy when he saw me."

"It's because that you're The Guardian of Wrath?"

"Even the Grim Ripper would run away if he saw that boy's glare! I would say that his dislike of me because that he believes I'm a GREAT manipulator! Yeah, for such an arrogant and high-pride brat like him, I'm not that surprise if he hates me because of the marriage," Said Izumi as she adjusted her glasses. "But I doubt he ever know the reason why I push this marriage so much."

"And why is that?" Asked Ami as she took one of the dresses at the railing shelves. She and Izumi were at one of the shopping mall in Avenue 36.

Izumi stared at the beautiful woman next to her. Kirimasu Ami, the first vice-captain of the Guardian of Natsume Third Generation and her childhood best friend, she was Sakuragi Motokano's aunt. She and Motoko had strong resembled with each other and people tended to mistake them as mother and daughter. Just like her niece, she had a long, silky black hair that shone lightly, making her hair looks like the model in TV commercial; an asset that Izumi admitted her jealous over Ami. She was thin and beautiful; fair skin with matching black hair and eyes, her pink lips that seemed was craved into the exact shape, overall she was a perfect beauty. Except that she was a little shorter than Izumi (Izumi was 173 cm) and she was gentler than her niece, nobody would believe this woman was once the member of Natsume Guardian. Her maiden name was originally Sakuragi before she married to Kirimasu Satoru, her husband and one of the members of Natsume Guardians Third Generations.

"He needs someone to watch over him," Said Izumi as she took a simple female shirt with plaid pattern.

"Seriously Izumi…" Ami said as she took another clothes, this time it was a beautiful, open-shoulders and knee-length aquamarine evening dress with a gold clip on the left shoulder. Without sleeves of course, and it suited Ami's skin perfectly.

"How many times did you do have to do like this?" She asked in a soft tone, almost pleading.

Izumi just silent and Ami cannot say anything about it a sighed.

It was not the first time she ever saw her best friend cared for other people. During their teenagers' period, she always keep on protecting the people whom she loved and cared, although some of them were not concern about her and just ignore her, but for Izumi it did not matter at all. She always got involved with serious battles, which led her to have many serious wounds, and sometimes she almost died because of them. She could be reckless when it comes to concern of her own life but when it comes to dangerous situation and if it fell on the other people, she would strike forward to protect them from danger and harms. That was why, when compared to all of the members of the Guardian of Natsume Third Generation, Izumi was the person who suffering the consequences from the battlefield most.

That was why the others were concern about Izumi so much.

That was why people who knew her did not say anything about her cold or sarcastic attitude.

That was why they were afraid if something bad happened to her.

That was why the current royal families did not mind about her and the others calling them without the honorifics that they should say, because of their past relationships; they fight together, they cried together, laughed together, suffering together. Sharing the same goals and dreams as well as to protect what was important to them, these were the reasons why they were so close and bonded together tightly.

"Are you sure this is the right decision to make?" She asked as she took the aquamarine evening gown and placed it onto the tray. "We're not his family or relatives to make such things. If his family knows about this, what should we do?"

"You should know that old man isn't that sensitive with his sons' feelings, especially that arrogant brat!" Claimed Izumi calmly as she chose a blue plaid female shirt with loose sleeves. "Just because his other son is disappears that doesn't mean he can control the other son like one of lab experiments."

"Aah… I'm sure you're talking about the so-called arrange marriage right?"

"Indeed."

"But it can be done right? It's not that forbidden…"

"But he did it right in the middle of the chaos! Do you know how much terrible the current situations are until Eitarou and Motoko had to bang their heads in frustration every time the investigations come to dead end?" She picked up long, black stockings that reached her lower knees. "Even they feel disgusting with that old man's confession! 'Doing it for the sake of my son's happiness', ewww! Even as a mother I won't do such things right in the middle of problems!"

"Oi, oi, Izumi, hang in there, you're going to crumple the stocking…" Said Ami worriedly. Somehow, even Ami herself got worried whenever Izumi started to get angry. If she got angry, she would never care what did she grab or hold until it was already too late!

"By the way," Asked Ami as she grabbed another evening gown with pink purple in colour. "I doubt that you say that the main reason you married Lord Naru with that girl –Taniyama Mai, was because he needed her to take care of him."

Izumi slowly turned her frown into a sly smirk, and as her friend, Ami knew that kind of action means that Izumi was full with puzzles and mysteries that make people frequently wondered what kind of game she wanted to play actually. Izumi was a woman with mysteries, and she loved to play mysteries with people, especially when it comes to her solution or intention in many matters.

"Izumi…"

"Indeed there's more than that Ami," Said Izumi as she grabbed a blue-black pant. "There's something that I need your help, and need to tell you about."

"What is it?"

"After we pay these items."

Oh great, she's really driving people crazy!

After they paid for their items and walked away from the boutique then Izumi turned around, faced her best friend who seemed was a bit shock with her sudden action.

"Izumi?"

"You really want to know?"

"…Of course…"

"Who else who doesn't want to know what exactly are you up to Izumi?"

"Listen Ami…"

Ami watched her friend turned serious, and she knew Izumi would never say nonsense to her in such way, since her also a serious type person. She knew there might be something that she really need to talk about, and from all of the people, she choose her best friend first. But the next things she heard had caused her to shriek a little, which something that Izumi did not like at all.

"How could it…Is Kartina (2) knows about this?"

"No she doesn't," Replied Izumi in her deep tone. "Besides, I just found it recently when I was investigating the case where many girls were disappearing at the Hazard World."

"The one that Eitarou and Motoko are in charge for?"

"Yes, and it quite a surprise at all."

"Is that why you're doing these? All of the matters? Do you really think this is a right decision to that young lord and his wife?"

"That's why I want you to SHUT UP your mouth and don't say anything about it! Remember Ami, Shino is the sole survivor of Himura Royal Family during the destruction of her kingdom, and if anyone knows about this, they might be want to take advantage regarding this serious matter!" Said Izumi in stern voice.

"Everything is really complicate…" Said Ami as she sighed; she knew it was useless to fight against Izumi if she determined on something. Besides, what she said was true at all.

"Did Leona know about this?"

"She's just like the others."

"Clueless." Both women laughed at the end of Izumi's words as they walked to the parked car. "So what's we are going to do dear leader?"

"Hmm…" Smirked Izumi, apparently she was up with something. "I got something that we the Third Generation can take care for a while. Can you call the others?"

"Leave it on me Izumi!"

* * *

><p>Mai walked across the hallway of the mansion, still wearing her nightdress, only covered with a thin cardigan. She had left the master bedroom, which was shared with her husband, who was sleeping soundly on the bed. When she woke up, she almost freak out when she saw Naru was sleeping next to her, and then started to realize that they were already married and staying at Naru's hidden mansion.<p>

Since it was still dawn, Mai decided to make something for breakfast. Slowly leaving the bed not wanting to wake up her husband (ehem…!), Mai left the room. She was hoping to find Yoshimi Hiroe-san and Teruka-san; the servants of the mansion to help her for the breakfast that morning but she had no idea where their rooms were and where exactly the kitchen was. She continued walked until she reached the end of the hallway and gasped silently.

It was beautiful. A grand staircase was in the middle of the front room, which led to the main entrance of the mansion.

A tall ceiling was above and a large golden chandelier with gems dangled down. The walls were soft yellow and the floor was white tile with a black bat in front of the door. A table sat next to the door. There were two paths that led to the two rooms to the left, and two rooms to the right. There were two windows satin and pale rose-colored curtains.

She then went to the left.

Mai opened the door as unconsciously turned on the lights and stared with amaze. It was a family room with the walls painted with light blue. A large faded teal sofa and matching love seat and chair decorated the white carpeted floor. Against the right wall was a large stone fireplace with a mantle. The furniture was facing a large TV, which was up against the back wall. Mai made her way over to the TV, looked across the room to the left wall and right under the windows was a silver table frame with glass covered on the top of the table. She turned around and walked over to the windows. Seeing nothing was there except the outside patio that was covered in snows (it was wintertime), she walked back to the main room, shutting the lights off in the sitting room. The room directly to the left of the stairs was a small bathroom decorated in yellow and seashells. She then went into the room that was directly in front of her.

The lights lit up over a kitchen island, which was right next to the doorway. This room was a soft off-white color. The counters were navy and white marble stones. The floors were in white tile. Behind the island were double glass doors that lead out onto a patio deck. On the stove was a silver pot with mold growing in it. Next to the stove was a silver double-door refrigerator. On the other side of the stove, next to the island, was a sink and under it was a dishwasher. Mai opened it and saw clean dishes, which she believed that it must be Hiroe-san and Teruka-san's work. After all, they were the servants in this huge mansion. She decided to explore a bit before making the breakfast as she planned before.

Then from the kitchen, she moved into the room that was connected to the kitchen. She turned the lights on and saw a beautiful cherry wood dinning room set. The walls were a light brown and up against the left wall was a cabinet with glass doors. Inside held fine china with gold trim on all the edges of the plates, bowls cups, glasses and handles of the silverware. There were two matching candleholders with white partly melted candles in them. Mai left the room after turned off the light, ready to go to the room. She walked up the stairs and came to a divergence sort of. To the left was a large double door and to the right were two smaller doors. Mai decided that she went to the right. As she walked, she stopped and looked down the railing at the main floor, she was pretty high up! She continued walking. There was more then door doors. Around a corner was another door, an opened door. She started with that one.

"A library?" Mai asked herself as she turned the light on, reviled shelves, shelves, and shelves of books! Most of them were the books of paranormal activities, psychic books and anything that related to science researches. Huh, no wonder why Naru look down on her huh? That narcissist…

In the middle of the room was a round carpet that looked perfectly on the hardwood floors. At the back in front of a window were a wooden desk and a chair. To the left was a fireplace. As Mai walked over to the fireplace, she saw a window that was located over the desk, which was open. There was a garden fence leaning against the side of the house, there were no flowers of course, it was wintertime and most of the scenery was in white snow. Mai shut the window and the light and moved on. She crossed the hall before she stopped again to check downstairs by looking over the railing. There was no doubt; Naru is really a son of rich family!

But something caught her attention. If Naru was really a spoil child from wealthy family, why did he refuse to add more servants than what he had now?

Why he never tell anyone about the location of his mansion?

She still remembered when she was about to get married to Naru, the only servants who available were the members of Yoshimi family. Other than that, there were no servants that helped them that night. Even Eitarou and Motokano helped them preparing the ceremony. Not only that, when John came to meet them for the first time (remember Mai didn't meet with John until her infortune incident with Naru), Izumi-san was worried about him being tailed by others and hit Yuuki-san after that.

What exactly happened between Naru and the royal high ups and Guardians?

Why it seemed to them that Naru was very important that everything must be, keep in secret?

Mai sighed as she decided to return to the kitchen and started the breakfast. As she reached there, she quickly opened the refrigerator and looked into it.

"Hmm…there's some pickled ume (umeboshi), salted salmon, katsuobushi, kombu, tarako, eggs…That's right! Maybe I should make some onigiri (3) today!" She said with excitement as she grabbed the ingredients and started her morning chores…

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Seashore near Main Capital Pegasus, Blue Star Nation-<strong>_

"So how's your life now Shibuya-san?"

Naru sighed as he sipped his tea. Really, he doesn't want to talk about his life right now, after all had happened in previous days.

Shibuya Kazuya a.k.a Oliver E. C Davis, son of Duke of Antlia; Duke Martin and Duchess Luella Davis sat together with one of the SPR members at one of the café that was located at seashore near Main Capital Pegasus, Blue Star Nation. He apparently was not in mood to talk anything right now; however, since the person who sat in front of him was someone that performed his holy matrimony, he decided to answer it.

"Stressful."

"Of course. That's what we call as marriage life," Chuckled the person who sat in front of him.

"You're not under this situation Brown-san, that's why you can say like that," Muttered Naru as he took another sip of his tea. The tea was from what Mai had provided to him together with his bentou(4).

"I understand what you are trying to say Shibuya-san, since I'm also one of the people who got involved with this matter," Said John as he accepted the tea that was poured by Naru from his thermos. "But believe me, if we didn't do like this, the situation could be far dangerous than now."

Naru was silent. He knew what the elder man in front of him tried to say.

"You should be grateful that Mai-san was agreed to marry you in the situation like this. She's a very fine woman, if you ask me."

"How can you be so sure that she's a fine lady? I don't even know her background yet." _And that elder woman seems to me refused to answer my question about this mater as well!_

John just chuckled as he stared at the young man, "Other girls would already are bubbling around, saying that they're married to the great Doctor Oliver Davis. However, she didn't."

Naru just silent, he had no choice but to agree with John's words. Commonly, even if he just appeared in short time in any kinds of social gathering among the noble and high-ups people, surely the girls and women would tried to, at least, to greet him no matter how formal or 'cool' he behaved towards them. Even for such a short time, the next day his mother and her assistance –Mori Madoka, would bombard him. She is a daughter of a Mori noble family, formerly was an associate and mentor to Naru, and then was promoted as the head of SPR work field; going on site and gathering information. She then became closer to Luella questions, and combining themselves all together, were asking him nonstop about the ladies or women that he met that night. He usually retreated into his room or sometimes, if his assistance was there, he would approach him and pretend to ask about works.

He always felt disgust with these kinds of women who approached him; they were fascinated by his appearances, tried to lure him or getting his attention by acting flirtiest and wearing sexy dress, and worse, some of them shamelessly put his hand on their 'censored' parts! While they believing him to fall to them, he immediately flew away and refused to appear at any balls or social gathering for the next two weeks!

However, Mai was different, totally different. While girls would squeal if they saw him even from very far away, she would look at him with suspicious, and seemed not fascinated with his appearances (something that Naru found out quite amused too!). Besides, she never saw him as good-looking guy or rich person with noble title, instead she claimed him as jerk, serious, ignorance, self-centered and most of all, NARCISSIST!

"She never knows me before…" He said slowly as John was about to take a sip of his tea (courtesy of Mai).

"But now she did, right?" Said John with his gentle eyes. "Although only half of it."

He knew that young lord was having a difficult time to adjust to his new life, so as a person who knew the details more than everyone did who was not aware; he had to stay by his side.

John had to admit that not only him, but the young Guardian of Time –Imai Eitarou, also paid close attention towards Taniyama Mai, whose surname now was Shibuya Mai/ Mai Davis. He knew what kind of conversation that young lord and the young boy had with each other before, as he accidentally overheard their conversation. He could see how calm Eitarou was, but his words were full of concern and reminder towards the young lord.

"_Because a human's heart is a glass heart, once it's broken it will never be repair again…"_

How can he managed to encounter with that young boy's words, the one who witnessed the massacre of his friends, related people and the ones that he knew and love? Such words that only people who gained wisdoms through experiences and knowledge were able to say like that.

But Eitarou and Motokano were not ordinary teenagers that people always assumed they be.

Both of them were experiencing something that even he, an adult could not be able to stand with. How they managed to get over such traumatic experiences that, even the Guardians from another dimension took more than a year to overcome the fear and still be haunted by nightmares that sometimes can affected their mental and physical health.

That was why he understood why Eitarou asked Naru take care of Mai.

Because he did not want anyone, whom he knew suffered just like him.

Because he had enough of pain to bear anymore.

He did not want to see any tears coming from Mai, someone whom he respected as an elder sister of him.

Because he had enough…to see, Motokano cried.

On the day, she lost her twin sister in the bloody battlefield between two parties.

He had…enough of it.

Naru sighed as he grabbed the onigiri that Mai made for him. Apparently he said to her that he wanted to meet someone for a while, while Mai decided to stay at home since she still needed some rest. Even he had to admit that Mai looked more exhausted than before; he was psychologically tired than her body. Even so, she managed to make him some bentou; the onigiri, and some tea for the journey.

Which he had to admit, that the food and the tea especially, were good.

"Did Mai-san did this food?" Asked John as Naru looked at him.

"It's really good. I wonder if she really skillful in cooking?"

"Maybe she asked one of the Yoshimi families to teach her."

"But you said before that she woke up before everyone did, right? Perhaps I was right; she's good in cooking."

Naru did not say anything. He himself was bad with cooking; his brother even laughed him when he cooked the sunny-side egg into a black charcoal!

"So, what do you think, Shibuya-san?" Asked John as he watched Naru ate the food. He could see that his eyes were changing. "Perhaps, you should understand her more. She's an orphan as well…"

John's last words somehow managed to make him thinking in deep. He just know on the night of the wedding, that Mai was an orphan; abused by her guardian and almost sold to the brothel in order to pay the loans of her guardian.

Perhaps, that was the reason why he seemed to attract more on her.

Or, maybe there's lots of reason about this either…

Naru smiled gently, which shocking the young priest for a while, before Naru raised his head and looked at John with something different than before…

Along with the cold breeze that gently blew away their hairs as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Fudo High School, Fudo Town, Tokyo, Human World-<strong>_

Eitarou blinked his eyes as suddenly the breeze went rough, blew some of the leaves that he was sweeping before. His duty at the science park had made him to stay a little bit late at school, but he never mind it all. Since he had the ability to control the time, he could just slow it down and enjoy his duty as much as he wanted. However, he aware that his father, who had the same ability as him, would not appreciate what he had done just for something that not important. Therefore, he just called his parents and told them that he will be late that evening, to finish off his duty at school.

'The wind is strange…' He thought as he kept swept the leaves. 'Something was not right…'

Eitarou narrowed his eyes as suddenly he could feel another present around him. Sighed silently as he turned around, and said with a stern voice.

"Give me the details of your reports, Yuuki Mamoru!"

A shape of a young boy in 15 slowly appeared among the shadows of trees and revealed himself in front of the raven-haired guardian. He revealed to be a young bishounen (5); he had a short blonde hair, which can be assumed that he might be a mix blood child and a pair of heterochromia eyes (6) that he possessed with green on the left and black on the right side. He wore royal clothes; Eitarou could see the Flame and Wind insignia embalmed on his left chest on it, a green coat that reached to his ankle but with short sleeves; with gold threads embroidered on his cuffs and collar. His inner shirt and pants were green with gold threads covered the motive of the shirt, with black shoes as the match. The black-gold sash around his waist, with two swords on it had fully marked him as royalty.

"Why are you so suddenly come here? I thought you're at the Magic Academy, learning with your other friends," Said Eitarou as he and the young boy exchanged bows.

"I have to come to the Flame Castle for official reports, that's why I'm wearing these," He said as he showed his outfits, before he ran and jumped onto Eitarou.

"Still want to be spoil as ever huh? Mamoru?"

"Mouuu~! It's been so long since our last meeting! You know I'm missing you~!"

Eitarou laughed as he ruffled Mamoru's hair, "Sorry, sorry, I was busy lately. By the way, what's the situation?"

"Apparently the barriers around the Dark and Human World were being attack several times, but thanks to you and other Guardians, both of these worlds are completely protected," Said Mamoru as he took out some papers and read them out.

"Anything else?"

A frown appeared on Mamoru's face. From the simple reaction, Eitarou knew that the reports were not good at all.

"Actually, Eitarou-sempai…" Eitarou waited patiently. "It appears that there're lots of kidnapping case happened in the Hazard World."

"Since when?"

"I think…" The young man ruffled several papers that lay on the ground (somehow in the middle of the discussion both of the boys were sitting on the ground). "Even before the 'other sir' was gone."

"Details please."

"I'm not very sure about this either…" Said Mamoru as he scratched his head. "…since these matters were handled by fathers and the seniors Guardians before they handed them to us. But from what I can say and know from my father, apparently the kidnapping series started during the start of autumn season."

"Autumn?"

"Correct. The first victim was a young girl named Isami Miyuki, who lived in Mars Nation, a peasant girl. She suddenly disappeared one night after her last check on the barn at her home. However one witness had saw her being abducted by a large shadow and that was the last time he ever saw her."

"He?"

"The main witness was her friend from high school, named Ishimaru Tsutomu, who was on his way to her home to return some of the exercise books he borrowed from her. After that, he frankly ran to her house, shouted to the parents and went outside once again with the father and brothers, only to find none."

Eitarou sat silently as his brain tried to consumed all the information that been received just now. So the abducted was starting even before the 'other sir' was kidnap huh? Still, his father wanted to marry his other son at the time like this…

Eitarou quickly shook his head; somehow, Motoko's words had gotten into him as well!

"Anything else?"

"This is something that I'm not very sure Eitarou-sempai, but it seems that…some of the seals had been weakened at the same the missing girls was detected."

"WHAT?"

"As I told you just now, I really don't know whether this is true or not, since these matters were handled by fathers and the seniors Guardians before they handed them to us. So right now we have to focus more on the kidnapping case before everything is going into terrible chaos!"

"Or already have…"

"Ei?"

"Listen Mamoru, gather as many information as you can, and report to me any kind of strange involvement or anything that related with the current situation! Ask permission from Queen Kirishima to uptight the security between the Solar Continent as well as the other, if she can. Make this as quickly as possible!" Said Eitarou as he placed the broom into the storeroom and quickly left the science park.

"Roger that!" With that, the young sage disappeared from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Naru sighed in relief as he finally reached his mansion. Held the bento box and the thermos carefully in his hands, he waited for the carriage to stop before he opened the door and stepped out from the inside.<p>

"Naru, okaerinasai!"

He never expected Mai –His young wife, to come and greeted him, especially when she was dressing in soft pink dress with black long skirt that reached her ankles, and with her cheerful smile that never left her face. She seemed to forget the argument that they had before.

_**"You should be grateful that Mai-san was agreed to marry you in the situation likes this. She's a very fine woman…" **_

_Should he be grateful? _

"Naru, what's wrong?"

_For marrying this girl?_

"Are you alright? You're not sick right?" Asked Mai with concern, as she placed her hand on his forehead gently.

_ Did he?_

_**"Other girls would already are bubbling around, saying that they're married to the great Doctor Oliver Davis."**_

"Hmm… Nothing wrong with your temperature…Ara? You've brought back the bento and thermos as well," Claimed Mai as she looked at her husband's hands, still carrying the said things.

_**"Because a human's heart is a glass heart…"**_

Once it's broken it will never be repair again…

Yes, it will never be repair again.

What had done was done. There was no way he could fix it; he should accept the fact that none women, although with those who were his 'fans' (he never approves the 'crazy' girls as his fans!) who would accept such proposal in such embarrassing way. Mai was the only one who accepted him just the way he was, not because he is the great Oliver Davis, or his title, or even more, his handsome features (A/N: Such narcissist! XD)

Naru shoved the things in his hands to Mai, who accepted them with a bit shock. He then walked away, but not before he looked over his shoulder and said:

"Mai, starting tomorrow, make bentou for me everyday. Same with the tea, you got that?"

With that, he left.

Mai smiled and nodded shyly, but then she realized what Naru had just said to her!

"WHY YOU NARCISSIST…! IS THAT AN ORDER?" Screamed Mai at her high pitch of voice, shocking the servants in the mansion whom were working silently. "I'M NOT YOUR SERVANT!"

"What? Isn't that your job as a wife? Or you want me to explain this to you?" Said Naru as he smirked a little. Really, he 'loved' to see Mai's angry reaction. Her blushing face seemed soo cute!

"AT LEAST SAY 'PLEASE'! AAARGGGHHH! YOU'RE REALLY A JERK!"

"Well, you're already married to this jerk right?" He said as suddenly he closed the distant within them and faced her closely, almost an inch.

Mai blushed furiously, while Naru smirked. He then raised his left hand and flicked her forehead, causing her cried in pain.

"What is that for?" Cried Mai as she looked at her husband angrily.

"A reminder," He said as he walked away. "Don't forget Mai, starting for tomorrow."

"I'M NOT YOUR SERVANT! AT LEAST SAY PLEASE!"

"But that's your job as a wife."

"UUUUHHH~! STUPID-JERK NARCISIST!"

Shouts and sarcastic words were heard later on, and the Yoshimi family who worked as the servants of Whisper Blue mansion just smiled and shook their heads, wondering what would happen to their young master and his newly wed life. Yoshimi Teruka was about to left the pathway from the kitchen after clean up, and wondered why suddenly the shouts were gone. She was about to turn away when suddenly she caught something in front of her view.

Naru had Mai leaned against the wall, kissing his wife while pinned her hands as a way to silent her from making scenes anymore!

Suddenly felt blood rushed over her face, Teruka quickly turned and walked away from the place in fast speed. However, she could swore that she managed to see Mai's face blushing furiously while Naru just chuckled lightly, seemed too happy to see his wife's sweet reaction.

Well then…

In other words, another new life had just to begin….! XP

* * *

><p><strong>YEAAAHH! FINALLY CHAPTER 4 IS DONE! DONE! DONE~!YEAH! I'M SOOO HAPPY YAY!<strong>

**I'm sorry for the very late update, and I also want to thank you people who support me and alerted this story, I really appreciate it! This lates chapter is the most troublesome for me to finish it, since I were busy with research papers, assignments, presentations and tests, I still have final exams just in two weeks so I can't confirm that I'll be able to update faster. I hope all of you could bear with the lateness of my updates, since I'm so busy right now. Not to mention that my body is weaker than before.**

**Ehehehe, sooo…what will happen after this? After the start of their new life (silly Naru, playing with Mai like that! Hehehe~!), what will happen to Mai and Naru? There's also some danger that will come but that's in the future story. Oh, and the Yoshimi family will be introduced properly in the next chapter. If you people wondered who were these people, please read the manga/ anime after the Case of Bloodstained Labyrinth (Urado Mansion). Please everyone read and review! We will again in the next chapter! Ja ne!**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hints or Explanations:<strong>_

(1) **Acid Attack **–This kind of attack if strangely 'famous' in my country as a way to get revenge, especially for a married woman towards her husband's potential second or third wives. This method's victims no longer for women but also for men and it had become one of cruel crimes in my country. Although it can be consider as Mai's overreacting imagination, it was a fact that happened in real life.

(2) **Kartina and Shino:** Actually, these two names are the same person; Kartina is something that what called as 'middle name', although it appears that Kartina was more like a nickname to Shino. The queen of Blue Star Nation's full name is Shino 'Kartina' Himura. However, it is actually rare to find a Japanese name with middle name, since it is more like a Western style.

(3)**Onigiri** (お握り or 御握り; おにぎり), also known as **omusubi** (お結び; おむすび) or rice ball, is a Japanese food made from white rice formed into triangular or oval shapes and often wrapped in nori (seaweed). Traditionally, an onigiri is filled with pickled ume (umeboshi), salted salmon, katsuobushi, kombu, tarako, or any other salty or sour ingredient as a natural preservative. Because of the popularity of onigiri in Japan, most convenience stores stock their onigiri with various fillings and flavors. There are even specialized shops whose only products are onigiri for take-out.

(4)**Bento** (弁当, bentō) is a single-portion takeout or home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine. A traditional bento consists of rice, fish or meat, and one or more pickled or cooked vegetables, usually in a box-shaped container. Containers range from disposable mass produced to hand crafted lacquerware. Although bento are readily available in many places throughout Japan, including convenience stores, bento shops (弁当屋, bentō-ya), train stations, and department stores, it is still common for Japanese homemakers to spend time and energy for their spouse, child, or themselves producing a carefully prepared lunch box.

(5)**Bishōnen** (美少年) is a Japanese term literally meaning "beautiful youth (boy)". The equivalent English concept is a "pretty boy". The term describes an aesthetic that can be found in disparate areas in East Asia: a young man whose beauty (and sexual appeal) transcends the boundary of gender or sexual orientation. It has always shown the strongest manifestation in Japanese pop culture, gaining in popularity due to the androgynous glam rock bands of the 1970s, but it has roots in ancient Japanese literature, the homosocial and homoerotic ideals of the medieval Chinese imperial court and intellectuals, and Indian aesthetic concepts carried over from Hinduism, imported with Buddhism to China.

Yuuki Mamoru, the sage that appeared in front of Eitarou as well as his father was considered as bishounen type.

(6) **Heterochromia eyes** –In anatomy, heterochromia refers to a difference in coloration, usually of the iris but also of hair or skin. Heterochromia is a result of the relative excess or lack of melanin (a pigment). It may be inherited, or caused by genetic mosaicism, disease, or injury. Heterochromia of the eye is of two kinds. In complete heterochromia, one iris is a different color from the other. In partial heterochromia or sectoral heterochromia, part of one iris is a different color from its remainder.

Eye color, specifically the color of the irises, is determined primarily by the concentration and distribution of melanin. The affected eye may be hyperpigmented (hyperchromic) or hypopigmented (hypochromic). In humans, usually, an excess of melanin indicates hyperplasia of the iris tissues, whereas a lack of melanin indicates hypoplasia.

Yuuki Mamoru, the sage that appeared in front of Eitarou was a boy with heterochromia eyes, which according to Eitarou that it was inherited from his father whom, had the same eyes as Mamoru.


	5. Important Announcement

**Important Announcement**

By Aoi Kitsukawa

Date: 18.3.2013

Greetings everyone.

It's been a long time since my last update in . I'm truly sorry for those who put me on their alerts and yet I did not make any update since my last time doing it. I am so sorry for unable to update the stories.

The reason for this announcement is that for temporary, I won't be able to update all of my stories –either the long time hiatus or the current one, I am so sorry for doing this. I am very sorry…

Yesterday on 17.3.2013, I received shocking news from my friend that one of my dearest lecturers passed away in the morning. At first, my friend was asking me what am I doing that time, and then he (it's a male friend) asked me to sit down and calm down. When I asked him what was going on, he told me the news. Immediately I became panic when I read the message and quickly opened my FB to check for others as well. I keep on reading the update, and it was confirmed that he already passed away, in peace; leaving us forever. It was really hurt, and it made me realize that he never is able to meet us again, and vice versa.

On March 17, 2013, the professor lost his short battle with his heart. He was admitted to the Gleneagles Hospital Kuala Lumpur on Monday 11.3.2013 due to heart attack at 4.00 a.m at his house until his final day. On the day he was admitted, he undergone three bypass surgeries in order to save his life. On Tuesday he was able to wake up and talked, mentioning his eagerness to be healthy and coming to classes. However on 4.00 am he once again got another heart attack and since then, his condition was very critical that he need a life support for himself. In the end, he lost his battle and passed away with families surrounding him…

All I could do was break down...

And cried.

He was an Iraqian lecturer whom teaching at my university for almost 16 years. He was one of the kindest and nicest lecturers in the History and Civilization department (my main major) that we the students ever have. He was my first teacher, the first history lecturer I met and yet he still remembered me although I didn't take his classes. I can't imagine one day I would lose someone that I know and more importantly, he was a person that I always encounter every day and attended his classes. A person whom was, irreplaceable by anyone, he was the only person in the course whose expert in archeology. A kind and gentle person always started his classes with salam and short speech, with smile always attached to his lips, his loud but gently voice echoed in my mind, like it'll never be gone.

I can't deny myself for feeling sad of his death. It was so depressing, and I cried a lot yesterday before, during and after funeral. It made me tired and headache, almost sick, but the pain won't go away just like that. I became emotional, really. I'm kind of sensitive with talks about losing someone that I know, especially if they're like a family to me. It's really painful to me, as I kept reading the posts of my friends in the FB's wall. When I found out how my juniors planned to visit him at the hospital with fruits as the souvenir, hoping that he had a speedy recovery, it hurts so much that we cried, hugging each other.

As a result, I have to take some times to comfort myself, means that I have to leave the site temporarily since me and the other students and friends are still mourning for the loss. I just cannot go on writing the stories with many reminders of my late lecturer, one that I will never have the blessing of seeing ever again. Even in today's status, my junior said:

"_A gloomy Monday with lots of sadness and grief in Department of History and Civilization…with the lecturers whose face were change…the students with tears in the eyes…life must goes on. Prayers need to be given…_

_May the prof will continue to smile towards the Creator…"_

I apologize from the bottom of my heart. It is such a selfish act, and I am so ashamed of my weakness. But I cannot start any of my works, for I will miss him all the more. May he rest in peace, so that we the people whom he left will be able to go on...

_**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**_


End file.
